Fate Defeats Destiny
by Essenare
Summary: Maria has had more of a different life then we first thought. Slowly the real destiny takes over.


  
  
Title: Fate Defeats Destiny  
  
  
  
  
Summery: Maria has had more of a different life then we first thought. Slowly the real destiny takes over.   
  
Disclaimers: Roswell and its members are not mine. The other characters in this story are mine.   
  
E-Mail: Essenare@yahoo.com  
  
Notes: This is my first fan-fic.. please be nice :) Constructive criticism would be loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria stood outside waiting for her father. Her long sun bleached hair pulled into a braid to keep it out of her face. Yet messy strands still managed to drape down her face blowing lightly in the wind. Yesterday was her 6th birthday and she felt like a big kid now. Her father missed her birthday but that was okay , She knew that he would be home today. So she waited on the front porch. He disappeared about four days ago after her mother yelled at him. Maria hated it when they yelled at each other.  
  
  
She loved her father. He seemed to be the only one who always understood her. She liked that .. to be accepted for how she was. Not that her mother was bad .. or mean. She just always looked at her strange. She sat there and rubbed her dusty hands on her knees. Her mother was not a foot away playing with the new cam recorder.  
  
"Maria , Say hi to the Camera" Her mother said pointing the camera into Maria's face. Maria frowned and pushed the camera out of her face. "Not now.. Daddy's going to be home mom."  
  
  
"Maria. I don't think he's coming back today , I'm real sorry that he missed your birthday, you know that don't you." Maria turned and faced her mother. She had the camera lowered to her lap. Her dark brown hair just hitting her shoulders being tossed in the air by the wind. Maria reached across and hugged her mom  
  
"He'll come mom, I know he will" She pulled away when she heard a car coming from down the road. She looked up and smiled. It was that black dusty looking car that she was used to seeing. It was her dad. He came ... just like she knew he would.  
  
  
Maria stood up and ran to her father as he opened the car door and got out. He was a tall and handsome man. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes. When he saw Maria his face lit up into a smile. "Hey Tinkerbell" He said while picking her up and spinning her in circles. Maria laughed with delight, throwing her head back and trusting fully in her father not to drop her. She loved it when he spinned her in circles. It made her feel like she was flying. They both laughed as he flipped her back to the ground.  
  
Amy stood a bit by them recording them with a smile plastered to her face.  
  
"So your six now, wow look at yourself Ria, you are just beautiful, if you don't watch yourself your going to be nominated the queen of earth!"  
  
Maria laughed and twirled, the idea of being a beautiful Queen was just wonderful. She then stopped and looked at him seriously remembering something "I wont be a Queen daddy .... But a friend of the Leader, warrior, and guide for the beth .. beth ... beth something .. I forgot the word already." She said suddenly frowning. Her fathers face frowning with hers. "Where did you get that Idea Ria?"   
  
Maria got a far away look on her face..as if remembering something.  
"The dreams daddy... there always in the dreams." She said with her eyes knitted together as if he should have already known that.  
  
"Ria dreams are just dreams..... But I hope yours comes true for you baby"  
  
"No daddy.. some dreams are just dreams ... but some are real"  
  
Brian smiled at his daughter and decided to humor her " Oh? and how is that?" he asked while getting a couple of his presents for Maria out of his car.  
  
"Well .. normal dreams are normal ,and the dreams that are real are .. well I cant explain it daddy.. I just know witch ones are real. that's how I knew you were coming today, That's why I waited for you."  
  
Brian slammed the car door and smiled at his daughter "And if you knew that I was coming today ... did you also cheat and find out what kind of presents I got you?"  
  
Maria's serious face turned into an instant grin. She knew what he got her. She knew what was in the BIG box he was carrying. " Let him out Daddy, I want to see him!" she said jumping up and down. She didn't even notice the odd face her dad had while he sat 2 of the two boxes on the ground. He carefully opened the "Big box" as she called it and pulled out a small Dalmatian puppy. He was stunned, she knew.. He wondered how she knew. He didn't even tell Amy about the puppy. He wondered if her dreams really did tell her something. He decided that he would talk to Amy about it later. He looked at Amy and gave her a look.  
  
Maria squealed with delight as he handed the puppy to her. The Puppy took an instant liking to her as well. He smiled.. She always did seem to have a special way with animals. She reminded him of his mother.  
  
While Maria was playing with her new puppy he walked over to Amy and put his arm around her waist. She was recording Maria with her puppy. "I'm sorry Amy. You know I love you" Amy smiled in return and looked at her husband .. Brian. "I know you do ... nice puppy you got her. I wondered what you were going to get her"  
  
"Well while I was out of town I remembered how she always wanted a pet .. so I though you wouldn't really mind. You don't do you Amy?" His brows crunching together like Maria's did when she frowned.  
  
"No. I don't mind" Amy hesitated for a second "Brian. ..how ....How did Maria know what was in the box? How did she know you were coming today?" She asked while returning to attention to recording Maria.  
  
  
Brian sighed "I don't know Amy. She said it was her dreams. She thinks her dreams are real"  
  
"But she is just a child Brian.... Surely its just her imagination right?" Amy wanted it to be Maria's imagination so bad. She had so much to deal with in life. The last thing she wanted to deal with was an   
" unnormal " child.  
  
"Amy...Have you ever noticed her eyes? How green they are. They are green like emeralds, That's not normal amy.. how bright they are... and how when she gets really upset they turn ice. As gray as a cloudy rainy day. That's not normal either. And you know this is not the first time she has talked about her dreams."  
  
"Stop it Brian"  
  
"And how she gets along with ALL animals..even the guard dog next door who wont let anyone touch him"  
  
"Please just stop Brian" Amy said .. her voice angering a bit more. Her daughter was NORMAL..not a freak...normal.  
  
"Its almost as if she can talk to the animals, sometimes I wonder if she does... and who does this remind you of Amy? Who else we know had these same traits Amy? Does she remind you of..."  
  
"Your Mother" Amy cut in,sounding clearly upset. "But Maria is NOT a freak like her Brian.. I wont allow it.. your mother... she was .... She was....."  
  
"My mother...was My mother.. and she had a kind playful spirit. She was the most lively woman I have ever known"  
  
"She was a freak Brian...And Maria....."  
  
"Is not more of a freak then you Or me!" Brian cut in. His anger showing in his raised voice.  
  
"I think tomorrow we need to get her contact lens at least Brian... .I don't want to be the talk of the town again."  
  
"This isn't about you Amy , or what people think. Its about Maria, she is special. Like my mother. We both have to accept that.. and I already have."  
  
  
With that Brian joined Maria with her puppy , leaving Amy. Amy turned the Camera off and stormed into the house.  
  
  
  
  
The day after that Amy got Maria contact lens, without Brian's agreement. They got into another argument about it. But Amy got her way... as always. That night Maria sat alone in her room with her dog by her side. She sat on her dresser next to her window and watched the stars. Her puppy laying across her lap. Maria stroked his head with her small hands.  
  
She could hear them arguing in the other room. It was about her again and it made her sad. She knew her mother thought she was strange but she couldn't help it. Her dad always defended her .. saying that she was like her grandmother. She never met her grandmother.. but she often wondered about her. She knew that grandma died before she was born.More then anything Maria wanted to meet her though, just to have someone other then her father accept her.  
  
  
A tear fell down Maria's cheek. She didn't have her contacts in so having watery eyes made her eyes shine an even brighter shade of green. Her mother called them cat eyes. But Maria didn't see what was so strange about it. She had seen people who had blue eyes before, and nobody ever complained about that. Another tear marked a wet path down her face. Her dog whimpered.. sensing Maria's sadness.He sat up on Maria's lap and licked the tear marks off of her face.Maria closed her eyes and sent reassurance to the puppy.   
  
*Its okay puppy..I'm fine..everything is fine and normal*  
  
That was another thing she didn't understand. What was so different with being able to sense what an animal was feeling? Couldn't everyone do it? Couldn't everyone call them and understand them? She tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"What's the big deal about it all?" She asked the stars. But she knew she wasn't going to get any answers.  
  
  
  
Maria sat at the kitchen table with her puppy by her feet. Her mom had gone to sell some of her Alien products. Almost every day she went to the different shops around to sell her stuff to them. Witch left Maria home with her dad. Not that she minded ..she loved her time alone with him. He was always fun to be with. She grinned when her dad sat at the table with her handing her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He always made her sandwiches perfect. He always added Honey.. to make it sweeter. Her mother on the other hand never even put enough Jelly on it. Not that Maria ever really complained.  
  
  
"So have you named you puppy yet Ria?" He asked while taking an oversized bite from his own sandwich.  
  
"Yes. His name is Fate" She said.. pleased with her self for picking that name for him.  
"And what made you pick that name?" Maria looked up across the table at her father.  
"Because Fate defeats Destiny and Fate will always be stronger then Destiny." She said while reaching down to touch her Fate.  
  
Does fate really overcome destiny?  
  
Brain sat there taking in her words. She always said the strangest things for such a young child. Something his mother always had done. Always saying things that make people actually think. He was amazed at how much she acted like his mother. He looked closer at Ria's features. Long wavy blond hair.. Overly Bright glowing green eyes, with a hint of gold towards the pupil. She wasn't wearing her contacts because Amy wasn't around to yell at her about it., She also had large formed lips that was so deep in color it look as if she was wearing lipstick, expressive eyes, and long eyelashes. She looked just like his mother.. oddly enough. He had seen his mothers childhood pictures before and his Ria looked just like her.  
  
It made him proud. He always loved his mother, even when other people called her strange.. or odd. She had spirit.. She was wacky and full of life.. another thing he saw in Ria. His mother died in a robbery at a bank. She was a beautiful woman.. and not many guys would admit that about there mothers... But for an older woman she looked as if she was still twenty. He missed her.  
  
  
He remembered a time when he was a young boy... he had walked into a room and saw his mother lifting things without her hands. He wondered how she did it. He even tried it himself. He could never do the things that she did.. but he wondered if his Ria could.   
  
"Hey Ria... I want you to try something for me" He said while reaching for an apple from the basket on the side of the table and placing it in the middle of the table.  
  
Maria looked up from petting Fate and gave him her full attention. "Okay" she said.  
  
"Now this may sound silly.. so don't tell your mother about it okay?" When Maria nodded her head he continued "You see this apple? Well.. I have this hunch you see.... My mother.. your grandma, used to be able to move things without touching it.. she would move them with her mind. I want you to try it Ria, Try to move this apple with your mind"  
  
Maria's face showed her obvious amusement at his request. But she tried anyhow. She turned her attention to the apple. She had never tried this before.. so she didn't really know how to go about it. She looked at the apple closely, and imagined it moving...... But it didn't. She tried again and again. But it still wouldn't move, so she gave up. She looked back up at her father." It didn't work,its no use" she said. She watched as his disappointment showed on his face. She frowned.. not liking him disappointed in her.  
  
  
Brain didn't know why he was disappointed. He just felt like she should have been able to. When he looked at Maria he saw her frowning."Its okay Tinkerbell. It was just a thought, I didn't really expect you to do it"   
  
As he said that Maria closed her eyes and placed her hands on the table.. determined this time to move the apple. More then anything she hated disappointing her father... and that was definitely a disappointment look on his face.This time with her eyes closed she imagined the apple moving towards her father...  
  
She wished it true  
  
She wished it true  
  
She wished it true.....  
  
  
Brian watched his daughter. That look on her face he knew well...She was thinking.. thinking very hard. When he looked down his breath caught in his throat as he saw the apple taking jurks towards him.  
  
The apple moved and inch and then stopped..moved and inch and then stopped. Then it slowly raised in the air,one inch off the table... two inches off the table....... three.. faster and faster it started raising... 8 inches off the table. A foot off the table.. and then it stopped.  
  
  
Maria was afraid to open her eyes.. she didn't know why. She knew she didn't really move the apple. She couldn't have.. because then she really would be weird and odd right? She opened one eye just to peek. The table in front of her was empty.  
  
Empty?  
  
Both of her eyes popped open wide as she slowly raised her head to look up.... The apple was dangling in midair. She pulled her eyes off of the apple to look at her dad... who's expression mirrored her own.  
  
Shock and disbelief.  
  
Then he laughed... Maria laughed with him . It was scary.. she admitted that. Now she knew why her mom always thought she was strange. But around her dad she didn't have to hide herself, and so she laughed, while spinning the apple in the air.. making it do loops.. just playing with it. Her and her father laughed and smiled...enjoying there new discovery. Fate was enjoying it too.. He barked and waged his tail.. trying to join the love and happiness in the room.  
  
  
Soon Maria had Bowls, apples, oranges, and cups in the air.. spinning around the kitchen. Her and her father stood up dancing and spinning around the kitchen along with her items, laughing and smiling. Maria couldn't believe it. Neither could Brian. It was amazing. They both froze in mid-action as they heard the kitchen door opening.  
  
  
Maria instantly dropped the items she had in the air causing crashes of plastic cups and bowls as they hit the floor and counter, bouncing. The door finished opening to reveal Maria's mom. When she walked in she stopped and looked around. 3 cups were still bouncing on the ground from the impact of being dropped.. One of the bowls was trying to settle in one spot, making a loud sound as it was spinning on the ground, and an orange rolled and hit Amy's foot. She frowned as she bent down to pick up the orange.  
  
She circled it in her hand as she faced Brian and Maria.. confusion written all over her face "What in the world did you guys do? Have a throwing contest? Its a mess in here!" She slammed the orange on the kitchen table and glared.  
  
  
Maria sighed.. her mom obviously didn't have a great selling day. She hated when her mother came home pissed off.... That meant her mom and dad would be arguing again.  
  
"I did it" Maria said. She didn't plan on telling her mom about her new found abilities, that would freak her mom out for real. "I'll clean it up" Maria added as she bent down to pick up the fruits.  
  
"No young lady you look at me right now" Amy said in a tone Maria knew too often. She slowly turned to face her mother. She saw her mothers anger literally double "Your contacts.. why aren't you wearing them Maria?" She hollered "Do you want people to see your eyes? Do you want to be called a freak? Because people will! Believe me when I say they will!"   
  
  
Maria's lips quivered as a tear made its way down her face. Fate was beside her whimpering.  
  
  
"Go put your contacts in NOW!" Maria backed up and turned around.. to see her father looking pissed of. That was something she had never really seen before.. and it scared her.  
  
  
"No... don't put your contacts in Ria.. Your normal.. its okay to who you are.You never have to hide yourself..never" His eyes softened as he looked at his Ria. When he looked back up at Amy his eyes hardened again.  
  
Maria was afraid another argument would start.. and again be about her."No.. its okay daddy.. I'll put them in" She said hoping that he would leave it at just that. She quickly picked up her mess and walked out of the kitchen.. turning back to see her parents glaring at each other.. It didn't work.. she knew it. Another family blowup was just about to happen and it was all her fault. She turned around and went into her room. Fate not a step behind her following her all the way. She closed her bedroom door behind her and crawled into her bed, pulling her pillow over her head.. waiting for it all to start..... and then it did.. She heard the sound of a dish being thrown and broken and starts of screaming angry yells begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ Seven months later]  
  
  
Maria rode in the car with her father.. She wondered about where they were going. Her father had drove in the desert for the past 5 minutes. When they finally stopped the car they both got out. Brian took his daughters hand as he led her to a cliff.  
  
"Why are we here?" Maria asked while looking out at the view. It was beautiful, she didn't know a pretty spot like this was in Roswell.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something Ria, and with your mom home that wasn't possible. I come here to this spot a lot ,when I want to think about stuff... And I was wondering. If I were to leave your mother.. leave Roswell, Would you want to come with me Ria? Would you leave with me?"  
  
Maria was shocked.. leave mom? How could she.. how could he? But then they have not really been getting along all that well. Her mother was always yelling at him... at her. She thought about it.. long and hard. She looked over the ledge to the sky. There were two crows flying across it. They were hungry and scouting out food. She knew that because she sensed it. Would she leave her mother? Could she stay behind without her father?  
  
"I would go with you" she said. She loved her mother... but her father..Wow.. A father was someone completely different. He loved her and wasn't ashamed of who she was.  
  
Brain smiled and hugged Maria. He couldn't bare to leave without her. But he couldn't bare to keep living with Amy either.  
  
"But daddy...do we have to go? can't you try and stay a bit longer.. maybe things will get better"  
  
Brian thought about it.He knew Ria would have trouble leaving her mother behind.. But he was thrilled that His Tinkerbell would come with him if things lead to leaving.  
  
"We aren't leaving baby.. but if things come to me and your mother splitting up... I just wanted to know where you wanted to be.. that's all."  
  
They stood out by that cliff for the rest of the evening.When they finally left Maria watched and memorized the way back so that she could come back to her daddy's ledge one day.  
  
  
Maria woke up in the middle of the night. She had another one of her dreams, and it wasn't good. In her dream her daddy left her... for good. She hated the night time. That's when her parents always argue. And sometimes her daddy would drive off and not come back for days. But what would she do if he Never came back at all? She quickly tossed her blankets off of herself and ran to her window. She looked out to see her dad throwing some of his stuff into his car. Her mother right behind him yelling at him.  
  
"No" Maria whispered. He was leaving.. tonight.. for good. She had to stop him,or go with him.. Why didn't he wake her up? She ran to her closet and grabbed her red sneakers. Her dad bought them for her.. because she loved the red shoes that he often had on when he went to work. Her mother hated his red shoes,as she hated hers. But Maria didn't care. She was trying to quickly tie her shoe laces with her tiny fingers as she heard her parents screaming at each other outside.  
  
  
"Ria comes with me, no matter if you like it or not" Brian yelled as he threw the last box of stuff in the car.  
  
"No.. she doesn't... you cant have her Brian.. and any court would agree with me.. after all... you did go to jail for breaking and entering! And for Drinking and driving. So no court in the world would let you have her over My PERFECT record, so if you leave.. you leave without her. And trust me when I say I want you gone!"  
  
  
Maria finished tying her last shoe. She got up and ran out of her room into the hallway. Her daddy wanted her to come with him! She was going to go with him!  
  
She heard her mother coming in the front door.. but she didn't want her mom to see her and stop her, so she ran down the hallway to the kitchen door, Fate right behind her.When she turned the knob it didn't move. Locked!! She looked up and the dreadfully high and unreachable lock.She panicked ..she had to go with him.. she had to make it in time.She closed her eyes and pictured the lock unlocking. When she heard a click she opened her eyes and pulled the door open.   
  
She burst threw the screen door and ran to the other side of the house.. Smiling because she was going with her daddy. And she knew Fate was coming to.. cause he was hers. When she turned the corner of the house she saw he dads car driving down the road. Her smile instantly left her face."No" she whispered in the air as she ran faster.. she had to catch up with him. Her feet were pounding the ground hard and fast.when she reached the paved road she couldn't see her dads car anymore so she stopped. Fate stopped next to her. He was gone, he left her.. how could he leave her? "No" she said louder. "You were supposed to take me with you" she said softly. Tears made there way down her face "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE ME!!!!!" she screamed as she dropped to her knees, uncontrollably crying. Fate whimpered as he licked the tears from her face , once again trying ease her pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
[One Week Later]  
  
  
Maria sat outside with Fate. He was wrapped in an old blanket. He was sick. The vet said he had something called Parvo and so Maria sat with him. She could feel his pain and hurt. He was going to die.. she knew it. Fate laid on her blanket and whimpered as Maria cried with him. First her dad left her and now Fate was leaving her. She was afraid that her mother would be the next one to leave her.  
  
Fate again whimpered. .he looked horrible. He wouldn't get up, he just laid there not even trying to live. Maria wanted to help him somehow. She didn't want Fate to leave her , but she knew he was going to no matter if she liked it or not. She carefully laid both of her hands on his side as she closed her eyes. She knew she couldn't heal him.. she knew he had to die.. it was Fate... it was his destiny. But she wanted him to stop feeling the pain, after all.. he was her only friend. She closed her eyes and concentrated ...."Good-bye Fate" she whispered as she put him into a coma. She wouldn't stop his heart for him.. he would do that in his own time. But putting him in a coma was the only way to block the pain for him.  
  
  
She let her tears flow freely now. Everyone important was leaving her. Why did everyone leave her? All that she had left now was a mother who though she was weird. Maria was determined to make her mother stay around. She decided that she would be the child her mother had wanted. From this day on Maria vowed that she would hide her eyes.. never talk about her dreams.. never say "that strange stuff" as her mother called it.. and she would make sure no strange animals befriended her. It would be her secret, forever and always.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Two years later]  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria walked along the school hallways, she was nine now, and her secret was still her secret. She was even happy now. After all she had two best friends named Liz and Alex that she met a few months ago.She made it a habit to hide half of herself though. She never showed her best friends her eyes, and she never told them about anything "strange or odd". She was proud of herself. She was regular and normal.  
  
When one of her teachers said that she was a "faster then usual learner" Maria once again changed herself so that she appeared to be a bit dizzy. She just became a wacky and not so smart girl. But on the inside Maria knew a lot of things kids her age didn't. She even read the kind of books that adults didn't even understand.  
  
She walked casually down the hall in her own world when she ran into someone. Both of them fell to the floor, there school books sliding across the hallway floor.  
  
Maria blushed at her own stupidity and looked up to see a boy she had never seen before. He had Spiked hair and faded clothing, like her own was. He was glaring at her "Watch it dummy" he said while gathering his books.  
  
Maria looked at him closer.. He reminded her of herself. A fake outside to a hidden inside.Before she could stop herself she reached out and touched his face with her fingertips. He instantly looked up into her eyes. He glared at her, looking ready to say some cruel comment.. but his eyes soon softened. She figured that he must have seen the same thing in her. Slowly he lifted his hand and touched her hand. Tracing his own fingertips across her the hand that was on his face. Maria smiled at him.. A real full hearted smile, and he gave a half smile back at her.  
  
"Michael" Someone said in the background. The boy instinctively pushed her hand away and stood up as fast as he could with his books in his hands."Watch it next time" He said as he turned and joined another dark headed boy and some blond headed girl. She guessed that that was the boy who called him.  
  
The dark haired boy gave her a curious glance before they all turned and walked away. She watched them walk off as she blindly reached for her fallen books. Her eyes were on that boy with the spiked hair though. When she gathered all of her books she stood up still looking at that boy. 'Michael' the dark haired boy called him.. it must be his name. Before the three turned the corner 'Michael' looked back and gave her another half smile.  
  
Maria had a feeling that he wasn't the type who casted just anyone a half smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Four Years Later]  
  
  
  
Maria sat at with Liz and Alex.. It was Lunch time. She was Thirteen now. Not only was she thirteen... but she was a woman now. She started her first period today. Her mother had never given her the "period talk" But she remembered reading about it. She had to goto one of her Teachers though. She went to Mrs. Marshal because she was the nicest teacher.Mrs.Marshal gave her some pads and told her how to use them.Maria felt embarrassed when the teacher was giving her 'The Talk'.. but she knew she needed it.  
  
Liz was excited to hear about Maria's period. She kept asking questions like 'does it hurt? Can you stop it like you can when you pee?' Alex on the other hand looked like he was going to be sick or something. Maria couldn't understand why though.  
  
"No it doesn't hurt liz..but my stomach hurts a little..Mrs. Marshal said its called cramps" Maria said while stuffing her hamburger in her mouth. "Its like....really gross though.. cause its like everywhere. And now I have to wear this pad.. at least that's what Mrs. Marshal calls it.. But I think its really a diaper"  
  
Liz's face scrunched up but she was still smiling , Alex on the other hand didn't look so great. His face was just getting whiter and whiter. He had quite trying to eat his food a good ten minutes ago.  
  
"And its really bulky.. So I keep thinking that everyone around can like... see the pad threw my pants.. but Mrs. Marshal said that no one can" Maria continued  
  
Alex suddenly stood up causing the girls to give him there attention.  
  
"What's up Alex? Where are you going?" Liz asked  
"Away... god.. you guys can really gross a person out can't you. You totally ruined my Lunch"  
  
The girls just shrugged as he walked away.  
  
Maria was interrupted from talking again when someone came up behind her and pulled her hair.  
She instantly turned around to face Bobby. He was one of Kyle's friends and Maria couldn't stand him.  
  
"Back off" She told him while glaring  
  
"Hell no. I wanted to ask you something..." He turned back to his friends who were urging him on. Bobby looked back at Maria and Smirked when he asked "Why did you chase your Daddy out of your house?"  
  
The color from Maria's face instantly drained. Liz's eyes got wide as she watched Maria stand up and face Bobby, she just knew that Maria was going to do something stupid. Witch she did. Maria jumped Bobby. Bobby flew to the ground with Maria on top of him. She punched him and punched him. He managed a punch to her eye witched caused one of her contact lens to pop out. But Maria didn't care. She pinned him and yelled "Bastard.. that's what you are..a bastard." She watched as his eyes got wide.   
  
"Your eye!" he said in a loud strangled voice "Your a freak! Oh my god your a freak!" He yelled. Maria felt her eyes changing color. She could always feel it when they did that. She still had one contact in but the eye that showed changed its color to a cold gray . "Oh my god! get off of me you freak!" Bobby yelled as he scrambled out from under her. Maria scanned the ground and grabbed her contact when she found it. She stood up and walked to her water, She carefully rinsed the lens in her water while she kept her exposed eye closed. After wiping it clean she quickly put it back in.   
  
  
When she turned around Bobby was still calling her a freak. He had the whole cafeteria's attention.  
"Liar" Maria yelled "If anyone is a freak its you!"   
  
"No" Kyle said.. backing up Bobby "I saw it too... your eye changed colors! You are a freak.. I mean look at you.. Your strange, dizzy, and wacky, no one likes you.. and your eyes change color.. what are you an alien?a witch?"  
  
Maria turned around and faced Liz, "Leave her alone Kyle!"Liz yelled."Everyone knows that there are contacts around that can change the color of your eyes, Everyone does.. or at least everyone but you!"  
  
"You didn't see it Liz!" Kyle yelled back.  
  
"Break it up here!" Mr. Stubble.. one of the Math teachers said "Return to your tables and finish eating your lunch.. In Silence! The next person I hear Talking gets Detention!"  
  
For once in her life Maria was thankful for Mr. Stubble for being around, usually she hated him because of how mean he always was. Yet today she was beyond relieved for the 'Silent Lunch' he had ordered. In Maria's seat she could still see Kyle and his friends at there table.. every once and a while they would turn and give her dirty looks. Bobby even mouthed 'Freak' to her.  
  
Maria still couldn't believe that all of that had happened to her. She had been trying so hard for so long to keep her secret hidden.. and it could have fully blown up in her face a few minutes ago. She could just imagine her mother freaking out now if she heard about this.Maria knew that her mother didn't want to ever be the 'town talk' again. Maria also knew how her 'secret side' tended to freak her mother out beyond words. Maria was also still afraid that one day her mother would leave her,and over this kind of thing she knew her mother would leave her. As long as her mom viewed her as 'Normal' then everything was safe... she was safe.  
  
  
Maria's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Michael pass Kyle's table. They had never really talked,but Maria liked him. She more then liked him... she "Liked him liked him"as Liz would say.. and that made her mad at herself. No one at school seemed to notice Michael except for Max and Isabel who always hung around him. But there was just something about that Michael boy.Maria didn't know what it was.. but she knew she had a strange fondness for him... She had this feeling for him since that first day they had bumped into each other.  
  
  
  
She watched as Michael borrowed Bobby and Kyle's ketchup bottle for his fries.When he was done he walked back to his table with Isabel and Max. Maria could see Both Michael's table and Bobby's. Bobby and Kyle was still talking about her, but she wasn't paying them any attention. She was watching Michael. She wondered why he always had a attitude,and he always glared at everyone. Including her. That's how she knew he didn't like her like she liked him.  
  
She watched the way guys acted when her mother brought them home. They were always nice at first, trying to make her smile and be happy.. but after about a week the men would become rude.They would ignore the things that her mother said and they would just plain brush her off. Maria hoped that one day a guy would love her the way the movies showed it.  
  
She kind of wished that Michael liked her.. But she knew from watching her mothers relationships that he didn't.. cause when you cared about someone you showed it to them.  
  
Her train of thought was broken as she heard Kyle and Bobby coughing and yelling. She looked over to see them both wide eyed and gulping down water.  
  
"What the hell!" Bobby yelled "The ketchup is spicy! Oh my god I need more water!" He said while taking his friends water.The whole cafeteria was laughing at them. Maria couldn't help but smile herself.. She even laughed a little. Kyle and Bobby got detention for there burst out. Maria was quite satisfied to hear about that.  
  
  
After school Maria didn't head home.. Instead she took a 20 minute walk to that place in the desert where her and her father sat years ago.She missed him a lot. She carefully kneeled down to the ground and looked over the edge of the ledge. What was he doing? Was he ever going to come back for her? Did he miss her like she missed him? Did he think about her often? Why hasn't he ever written her or called?   
  
These questions kept running over and over in Maria's head.  
  
She turned when she heard some voices headed in her direction.  
  
When she realized someone was coming she climbed a bit down the ledge. She sat carefully tucked inside of a pocket. She wasn't afraid of falling because it was an easy climb down and a easy one back. She always could climb good. She listened as the voices got closer. The people were at the ledge now..  
  
"How could you Michael!" She heard a girl say. She recognized the voice.. It was Isabel.. the blond who hung out with Max and Michael. Does that mean that they are all here? She wondered. But her questions where answered as they continued talking.  
  
  
"Oh come on.. it was Bobby and Kyle.. they deserved it! you know they did" Michael said. Anger and irritation edging his voice.  
  
"Michael" Max began "You could have gotten us caught.. you know that! You have to watch your powers.. Turning Ketchup into Tabasco sauce is NOT our idea of a joke.. what would you have done if Kyle or Bobby mentioned the fact that YOU had the bottle of ketchup last?"  
  
  
Maria scrunched her eyebrows together.. Was she hearing right? Powers? They had powers too? Is that why they only hung around themselves? She wondered if she was what they were ..but she doubted it,cause she could never turn ketchup into Tabasco sauce.  
  
  
"I thought you guys would be proud of me.. I used my powers right didn't I!?" Michael said trying to defend himself.  
  
"No! NO Michael you didn't you them right... you messed them up. Wasting your time to do something stupid.. IN PUBLIC... god Michael.. if you can't use them right then why use them!?"  
  
"Whatever" Michael said in an uncaring voice.  
  
Maria frowned. She had powers... but she was never upset at herself if she messed up on something.. so why was Isabel and Max upset at Michael?  
  
  
Maria listened to them talk until they left. They only stayed at the ledge for about a half an hour. After she was sure that they were gone she carefully climbed back up to safe ground and began walking home.She knew that her mother would never notice her coming home late.After all.. her mother was hardly ever home herself.  
  
When Maria got home she unlocked the door and walked into the familiar kitchen and flipped on the light switch. The lights didn't come on. So she tried a different Light switch. She sighed.. Her mother forgot to pay the electric bill again.  
  
She went to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a flashlight. She made her way to her room and flopped on her bed. She pulled out a book and began reading it using the light from her flashlight.  
  
  
  
[Three 1/2 years later]  
  
  
  
::::Dream Sequence::::  
  
  
Maria sat alone in a dark room. A slight hazy light shined down on Maria's body. Through the light Maria could only see a gray fog covering everything.  
  
Suddenly the flashes started.  
  
  
  
:::::Liz working as the only waitress at the Crash Down::::::  
  
  
::Three men arguing at a near by table::::  
  
  
::A man pulls out a gun:::  
  
  
::The gun Fires:::  
  
  
::Liz gets shot and thrown back into the ground::  
  
  
::Blood from Liz's body spreads across the front of her uniform::  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria bolted straight up in her bed. Her breathing was labored and she was covered in sweat.  
She jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed.  
  
She knew that the dream she had was real..She had had those kinds of dreams before. They took a lot out of her though.. always leaving her energy less the next day.. But today she couldn't afford to be slow. She rushed and pulled on her shirt and jeans. She then ran to the bathroom and put her contacts in. She grabbed her shoes off of the bathroom floor and ran as fast as she could to the Crash Down. Her mother had the car today. Her breathing labored as her feet pounded as fast as possible against the sidewalk.  
  
The last thing Maria was going to do was let what she saw in her dream happen.  
  
  
  
  
[Crash Down Cafe]  
  
  
Liz moved from table to table Taking orders. She let out a sigh. The Crash Down was busy today and she was the only waitress working. She was just about to take another order when she saw Maria burst through the front doors.  
  
  
"Maria..what are you doing here?" Liz asked when Maria reached her.  
  
"Lets do something today Liz.. come on.. close the Crash down.. we can go see a movie or something like that" Maria said. Taking huge lung fulls of air between her words.  
  
"What? Maria what are you talking about? You know I cant do that"  
  
"Oh come on Liz.. yes you can, just tell everybody to leave..and we leave with them all"  
  
Liz smiled, sometimes Maria could really come up with the strangest idea's.  
  
"How about after work ?" Liz then turned around to return to the cash register with Maria right behind her.  
  
"How about I help you out around the Crash Down today then..looks like you could use the help today anyhow"  
  
Maria figured that If she couldn't get her friend out of the Crash Down then the least she could do was try and stop the shooting from happening.  
  
"Sure.. I won't turn down help.. I need it anyway. I'm soo backed-up as it is"  
  
  
Maria watched as Liz returned to her table to take some orders. She wondered what she would do if she did lose Liz. Liz was her best friend, her only female friend. Maria let out a shaky sigh as she turned to change into her uniform.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria kept her eye on Liz for the whole afternoon, trying to stay as close as possible. She looked up as she heard the Crash Down's door open. It was Max, Isabel, and Michael. They sat at there regular booth. Maria didn't mind that they came here. She often wondered about that day on her dads ledge though. She wondered what they were, and why were they so paranoid? She understood what it was like to keep a secret... But to be soo paranoid about it? Powers were easy to hide.  
  
  
But knowing about those three made Maria feel a little more normal. She was still alone in her secret.. But now she knew that she wasn't the only one with secrets. Maria looked up to look at Michael when she noticed Max staring at Liz again. She smiled.. He always stared at her.  
  
Maria couldn't help her self so she picked on Liz once again about her admirer. When Maria when to another table to take an order as she noticed the argument from her dream happening. She cursed herself for letting her attentions drift. She quickly turned towards Liz taking a couple of steps to her. Then she heard it.. BANG. She instinctively ducked down . She called out Liz's name before she stood back up with worry in her voice knowing that she failed. As she stood up she watched as Max ran to Liz's body. Maria was afraid to walk any closer to Liz. She could see Liz's feet from where she was standing.  
  
I failed  
  
I failed  
  
I failed  
  
Her mind kept repeating.  
  
  
She took slow steps towards Liz.. She knew what she was going to see. Her friends dead body. As she turned the corner around the counter her mouth dropped open as she saw Liz alive and sitting up. She turned to Max who jumped up and ran. She watched as Max and Michael ran out of the Crash Down and drive away. She couldn't believe it. Max healed her right? How? What is the limit of his powers? She quickly changed the matter of her thoughts and ran to Liz to make sure that she was all right.  
  
  
  
  
  
[8 Months Later] *after Destiny*  
  
  
  
Maria sighed as she walked in her room and threw her bag on her bed. She had just spent the whole day comforting Liz. Its been two months and Liz really missed Max but Maria was still impressed. Liz had been really keeping her cool about the whole Destiny thing. Liz left Max so that he could complete his so called Destiny. As it turned out Max, Isabel, Tess, And Michael where made and engineered in a test tube to be what they were. So that meant that they were really part Human. That fact alone scared Maria.. not that she would tell anyone. In Maria's mind.. what scared her was that fact that experiments must have been done on humans to create these hybrids. Which meant that they used the human race to save themselves. Why would they want to make a hybrid in the first place? Why with a human? Why were they here on Earth of all places? Maria wondered allot lately about the different races that lived among the sky and on earth. She wondered about how many aliens she had already walked by without ever noticing. How much of the Human population was really Human?  
  
  
Just as Liz ended her relationship with Max that day two months ago.. Isabel had ended hers with Alex and Michael had ended his with Maria's. That day out in the desert Alex, Liz, and Maria had walked away from the alien trio hand in hand. Neither of them had looked back. Liz cried.. But she was allowed to. Alex and Maria had kept there faces stone and cold making sure that the trio didn't know just how much they had hurt them. There friends had dropped them all for a destiny that made no sense.  
  
  
With a sigh she took her contacts out of her eyes and tossed them into the trash. A few months ago she started to get the throwaways instead of the pair that you keep permanently. She liked them better. They came in handy for times like when she has to stay out and sleep somewhere other then her home. While walking to her bed she stopped at her mirror and looked at her eyes. She wished that she could change them.. so that she could be normal. They were just as her mother called them... Cats eyes. Bright green.... With gold circling her pupil. They even reflected in the light like a cats eye would.   
  
Maria turned away from her reflection and striped her clothing off while falling onto her bed. It was late night and she was tired. But her mind kept rambling on. The sheriff and Kyle knew there secret now... not that that could really be helped. Kyle and his father took the news better then she thought that they would.   
Michael was still obviously uneasy about all of these people knowing about his secret.   
  
But things were falling apart. Tess said that there were to many humans involved now. Which resulted in Max, Isabel, and Michael keeping secrets, and keeping there distance. Alex, Liz and Maria had never even talked to the Alien trio since they all split up.. And so they all secrets from the humans. It made Maria sad that they would hide things from her, Liz, and Alex. She knew that they were not counted as friends to the four any longer.. and it hurt.  
  
Maria knew that they had a book. The one that showed there destiny... But they had another book.. that much Maria knew. But they never told them that they had found it. Maria found out about the book from another one of her dreams. In her dream They were passing the book from one to another, each losing hope after realizing that neither could read or understand it. Maria just wished that they would reinclude her, Liz, and Alex. She knew she would be able to help them if they let her. She had a knack for languages. It never took her long to figure out what everything meant and where it all fit in together. She knew a total of nine different languages as it was. But then they didn't know that. But either way... she would reveal her secret if it meant saving the ones she loved.  
  
Only one of her gifts was known.. and only Liz and Alex knew about it.. Photographic Memory. To Maria it was a curse. She got to remember every bad moment in her life.. In living seeing detail. That meant that she could never push back memories.. or ignore things that happened. Anything she was upset about something would run over and over in her mind. Sometimes she even took the time to notice things in the background that she had never noticed when The memory was first stored.  
  
The only good thing about having every moment in her life being replayed in full detail was the way she could easily learn to read people. It was always the little things that gave things off.   
  
For Liz it was her eyes. If something bothered her she had this way off moving her eyes. Slow and looking afar. For Max it was his hands. The little movements that he made said a lot about him. He would always touch things carefully with his fingertips. For Isabel... it was her whole face. The way everything fit together when she mad an expression. Her voice never showed her true feelings because her face would always betray what she was saying. With Alex it was his mouth. When he frowned he meant it and when he smiled he meant it. Last but not least was Michael. For Michael it was the small space between his eyes. Not the eyes or eyebrows... Just the little space between. He always kept his face 'Stonewalled' . His posture was always the same too. But that space... that small space told Maria everything.  
  
  
Maria sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers, trying to kneed the tension away.  
She was glad that her friends got some of there answers.. really she was. But Maria wondered if she would ever find her own answers. She missed Michael. More then anything she really did miss him. She closed her eyes and cuddled herself tighter against her blankets.  
  
"Fate defeats destiny" she heard her younger self whisper "Fate shall always defeat destiny"  
Does Fate really defeat destiny? she wondered. With that thought she finally fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Max, Isabel, Tess, and Michael were in Michael's apartment trying to figure out what the new book meant.  
  
  
Michael held the shinny book in his hands. It was just like the other book. Different symbols, different pictures, but basically still the same unreadable book. Well..the other book wasn't unreadable to Tess but still.... . Isabel and Tess were leaning behind him looking at the book over his shoulder.  
  
"I just don't understand it" Michael said frustrated closing the book. Tess took it out of his hands and looked threw the four pages one by one..again.  
  
"I can only understand bits and pieces.. But it just doesn't add up together. It makes me wonder if what I think it says is real" Tess said gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"well why didn't you tell us you could read a little?" Max asked walking over to the three to join them.  
  
"Because" Tess said sounding clearly confused "It makes no sense, It makes me doubt that I'm even reading it right"  
  
"Well tell us what you think it is already" Isabell said with a hint of impatience in her voice.  
  
Tess sighed and leaned over so the others could see as she read. She traced the words she knew with her fingers.  
  
"It says that Four shall be no more...... That's all I get out of this page"  
  
Tess turned to the next page as she commented "This is the only part of both books that has any real color. " She moved her finger to point to the picture of a shimmering green eye. "So it has to mean something, But neither of us has green eyes, and neither of us has seen anyone with this shade of green in there eyes."  
  
Tess scanned the page looking for the few words that she could pick up on. "Here... It says that One shall open a member of the foursquare and save. One have already saved, and that one will be the supported by the third, who serves as a rock of friendship that keeps all mended together. Each shall save, One will be enslaved. Connections are needed for survival. Together they will overcome' That's all that I can understand from this thing. But I just don't get it... is this us its talking about? You were enslaved Max.."  
  
"I don't think so" Max said.. when everyone gave him there attention he continued "we are all already a part of foursquare.. that IS us. So why would one of us 'open a member of four squared' or stick with four squared when that is what we are? So the question is... How do we find the ones we obviously need to find?"  
  
"Well the green eye is obviously a clue.. So I guess if find some alien with unearthly green eyes then we have found our group" Isabell said.   
  
"Which brings us right back to where we all began" Michael said irritated. He got up and stormed over to his window "We started all of this by looking for others like us.. and now we have to continue. What we need to do, is learn this language so that we can read this stupid book. I bet it even tells us where they are."   
  
Tess sat down on Michael's couch and sighed "I wish Necedo was still alive.. He would have been able to read it"  
  
"What gets me is that fact that Necedo didn't even give us the book, Why would he hide it from us?" Max asked. Something just didn't seem so right to him.  
  
"He didn't hide it Max. He was probably waiting for the right time to give it to us. He would never betray us" Tess said. She had always traveled with Necedo. she actually missed him. He died two months ago after saving max. When Tess when found all of his belongings she had come across the book. It was like the other book that Necedo had given her long ago.. except it was a pure golden book, not bronzed. She had wondered why she had never seen the book before. But the thought flew past her. Necedo had always protected her. He had always showed her things when it was time.   
  
  
"Well I am tired, I'm ready to go home. There is nothing we can do tonight" Isabel said while stretching.  
  
"Just like we haven't done the past month" Michael mumbled as he walked over to give the book another look.  
  
"I guess we will meet again later this week. We really do have to crack this language" Max said as he pulled his leather jacket on.  
  
"I just don't understand why I can't read it.. Necedo taught me how to read the first book.. why didn't he teach me this language too?"  
  
"Don't worry about it now Tess.. Lets all get some sleep, I don't know about the rest of you.. but I haven't slept a nights worth in two months." Isabel walked over to Michael and gave him an awkward hug and a kiss on the cheek. Michael stiffly returned it. "Goodnight Michael" she said as they all left Michael's apartment.  
  
  
He walked over and locked the door behind them, turning the light off as he made his way to his bed in the other room.  
  
He had bought it a month ago. He loved it, it was new and clean. When he lived at Hanks all he had to sleep on was a wooden table. He laid down on his back and looked out the window towards the stars. He was glad that Tess had been working on breaking the language. she was the only one who could because the one that Necedo had taught her was a similar language. He wondered about the ones that they had to find. Were they just like them? Are they a second version of 'Foursquare'?  
  
So many questions. He missed Maria. He could admit that to himself now. The last time he had talked to her was when he broke up with her. He had never forgotten her retreating form. It was bright and windy out in the desert that day. The humans had walked off hand in hand as He had done with Isabel and Max in his dream world.  
  
He wondered why he missed Maria. Tess was right... the humans only get in the way. They have no powers, they are weak, and they are way to breakable. Anyway, he was with Isabel now. His 'destined mate'. He still felt strange kissing her though. They made out a few times.. but it never felt right. It was missing the fire that Maria had always provided for him. It was missing the power, desire, lust, and love that he had shared with Maria.  
  
He also never got visions from Isabel as he did with Maria, After Maria had opened herself to him and showed him her soul.... it just felt to empty kissing Isabel.  
  
He couldn't believe some of the things that she had went through. He remembered her father smiling at her. Maria had felt so incredibly happy when she was with him. He had never felt that much trust and love for anyone in his life. It amazed him when he felt what it felt like to completely trust a person from Maria.  
  
  
He also saw the time when Maria ran around the house a minute to late to go with her father.   
And her mother... that always caused questions to arise in his mind. She had called Maria names, yet he was amazed when he noticed that Maria had never let it get to her. He wanted to ask her why her mother was like that.. nice one minute and then mean the next, But like Max said so long ago... he didn't want to embarrass her. After all.. those memory flashes were personal. More personal then any diary because you could feel what a person was feeling and thinking as well as seeing.  
  
He never wanted Maria to shut him off. He liked getting to know her. He liked her showing him about herself. He liked seeing her soul.. it was addictive.   
  
Michael sighed as he willed his mind to shut-up. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria sat at the Crash down Cafe in a booth close to the counters. It was her break. She sat there sipping on her water as she watched Tess and Max come in and take a booth not to far down from hers. They were a couple now. Maria didn't really know what to think about it. Isabel and Michael were also a couple. Yet some part of herself refused to believe that it was all true. She knew Max didn't love Tess. Even now he always sent Liz his love gazes when he knew Liz wasn't looking. But Maria had always saw. She didn't hate Tess, and she also didn't hate Michael or Isabel. She understood that they had to do what they had to do. But she was hurt. They were the first people that she had ever trusted since Liz and Alex.  
  
  
Maria was so into her own thoughts that she never even noticed when Michael and Isabel walked in and joined Max and Tess.  
  
  
Maria wondered why it is that the three had to completely disinclude them all. Why did they have to completely ignore them? Maria sighed as she felt a headache coming on. She expertly massaged her temples. Her sight was getting a bit blurry too. She closed her eyes a few times to try and clear her sight but it wasn't working.   
  
Her eye sight suddenly flashed.. Black, white, gray, red, and then everything appeared in front of her eyes. She wasn't in the Crash Down Cafe any longer. She was standing in the middle of the desert. In front of her was a rock, and on that rock was a Black panther. He had shinning yellow eyes. She watched mesmerized as the black Panther got up and began to walk slowly towards her. He was huge. Much larger then any normal panther.. but he was amazing looking. He was strong and sleek, his fur shinning in the light. As he approached her his eyes never broke the eye contact. He then lazily sat down facing her. He was still a good two meters away.  
  
"Come to me" she heard a deep voice say.   
  
She looked around confused. She was still in the middle of the desert. There were no other people around.  
  
"Come to me" the voice repeated.  
  
Maria looked again at the panther,into his yellow eyes. She wondered if he was really talking to her. She could always understand a creatures wants, or needs, or even moods.. But none had ever talked to her.  
  
"Of course its me young one. You must come to me child"  
  
Maria walked carefully towards the Panther. She wasn't afraid of him. Something inside of her urged her to trust him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her. She put her hands on both sides of his face and kneeled down to face him. On instinct she pressed her head to the side of his. He did the same, rubbing his head against hers in a cats hello. She could feel his affection for her rolling off of him. It amazed her... It just felt so.... right.  
  
"Yes child.. you know..you accept me"  
  
Maria didn't waste her time being confused, yes she did accept him.   
  
"Your time has come young one. Go to the desert and let your instincts take over. You will find us. We will be there for you when you arrive."  
  
Maria sat next to him and leaned on him. He reminded her of her father for some odd reason. His voice was so calming and soft. He talked to her mind.. not her ears it was a soothing a calming feeling.  
  
"I will find you" Maria said. The panther again rubbed his face against hers.   
  
"We will be waiting for you" he repeated with a purr as he and the scenery started to fade away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex walked into the Crash down Cafe and first noticed the Trio sitting at a booth. He watched Isabel with an aching heart as he walked by. He missed her so much. But he wouldn't mope because he had to be strong for his real friends. He loved Maria and Liz as if they were his flesh and blood. He was worried about them. Liz would always stay strong because of the decision that she had mad for her and Max.. but ever once and a while her heart would show through and she would break down.   
  
He sighed as he walked over to Liz.  
  
"Hey, you doing alight?" He asked knowing that she had had another hard night last night. Maria had called him before she left Liz.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right now" Liz said giving him a friendly smile.  
  
"I miss them to Liz" he said while giving her a hug. "How's Maria really been taking everything?"  
He asked while glancing over at Maria. He has been most especially worried about her. Ever since the Trio left them.. she hadn't been very emotional. At least Liz let it all out.  
  
"I don't know Alex, she's always been there for me, but I've never really seen what her reaction was. Oh Alex.. Its been three months, shouldn't the pain be over with by now?"  
  
Alex put his arm around Liz and pulled her towards Maria's table "Come on, lets go take a break"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So in this dream, he said that he wanted to meet us, he said that he could answer some more questions about who we are" Tess said.  
  
"We had the same dream" Michael said indicating him and Isabel. "So did I" Max said.  
  
"What do you think it means? Are we going to check it out?" Isabel said. "Is it even safe for us? I swear I saw someone following us again today"  
  
"You to?" Max asked "Just the other day I saw a guy in a suit following me, I thought that I was being paranoid, but I saw him again this morning following me and Tess."  
  
"Oh god not again, what are we going to do Max? I can't go threw this again"  
  
"I think we should meet the guy" Tess said.  
  
Michael hesitated before talking "I don't trust it, I mean.. here we are being followed again and all. What if its a trap? I don't think we should do it Max, I got the impression from Necedo that we were the only ones like us here on Earth"  
  
"No" Max said "When I was with Pierce that time he mentioned another. He said that there were four.. two were dead and two were caught. One being Necedo escaped. The other... Well Pierce didn't tell me, But I think its him."  
  
"I think we should meet the guy, If he's anything like Necedo then he will help us and teach us like Necedo was doing." Tess said.  
  
  
Isabel was doubtful but then she gave in "Alright.. But just incase he is not someone that we can trust.. then what do we do with the Books and Orbs? We can't lose them, so we cant bring them. But we can't keep them at our homes either because we are being followed, and they could be stolen"  
  
"Well we don't have a baby sitter" Tess said sarcastically  
  
"Actually" Michael began "I think we should ask them to watch it" He said nodding towards Liz and Alex who were walking towards Maria. "We can trust them, we have before" He looked at all of there reactions. Isabel seemed for it.. as well as Max, But Tess now...  
  
"I don't think so. I've told you guys before.. Necedo warned me plenty of times about trusting humans. They are weak, They wont be able to defend themselves or our stuff. Humans are not capable protectors." Tess said.  
  
Michael and Isabel both felt there hearts drop. They missed 'The Humans'. Every time that they wanted to include the humans Tess would remind them how 'Not safe' they are. And Max always stuck by his girl.  
  
"Fine" Isabel said "Give them to me tonight, I'll know where to hide them then." she said in an irritated voice. But Michael knew her to well... Under that irritated voice was an Isabel that was up to something.  
  
  
They were interrupted from there thoughts as they heard Alex's loud voice.  
  
  
Alex waved his Hand in front of Maria while calling her name. "Maria...Maaariiaaa" He frowned with Liz. She was just Staring off into space. As if daydreaming..except she hasn't snapped out of it. Her finger was circling her glass while her head rested on her other hand.  
  
"Maria!" he called louder Suddenly Maria's eyes closed and she slumped back. "Shit!" Alex called out. Liz instantly pulled Maria's head back up.  
  
"what's wrong with her?" Liz asked as Alex climbed on the table and tried to wake her. "I don't know Liz, should we call the hospital?"  
  
Liz grabbed Maria's cup of water and poured some on her face. The water ran down Maria's face soaking her hair and the top of her shirt. Alex shook Maria's face in his own attempt to awaken her.  
  
"Maria wake up..Wake up Maria" Liz kept saying.  
  
Maria's eyes then opened slowly. "Thank god.. Are you okay Maria? what happened?" Liz asked  
  
Maria looked up to see both Liz and Alex above her, But behind them she saw the worried faces of Michael and Isabel. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Sorry for the scare" she said as she sat back up.  
  
It was a little unnerving to see Michael after such a long time.  
  
"Are you sure Maria? what happened?" Isabel said making her way in between Liz and Alex.  
  
"I was just tired, I haven't gotten much sleep is all." Maria said trying to reassure them all. "Thank you though" she said looking at Isabel and then to Michael.   
  
They were together now, and she hated it. She knew deep inside that it wasn't meant to be. Michael's love was not Isabel. Maria then did what she had been doing for years... she shoved her feelings back away so that she couldn't hear them anymore.  
  
"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off" Liz said.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks Liz."  
  
Maria stood up and picked up her purse. She had to go and find him. She couldn't keep the picture of the Black Panther out of her mind. She needed to see him, he was waiting for her.   
  
"I have to go" She said as she began to walk off leaving everyone behind.  
  
"Maria" Michael called. Maria could hear the questioning and worry in his voice, even if others would mistaken it for a forceful tone. She turned around and faced him. That little space in between his eyes telling all. She looked into his eyes and took a few steps closer until she was infront of him. She slowly reached out and touched his face just as she did years ago and smiled to him. Inside she wondered why she couldn't stop herself. Why was she so drawn to him? Soul mates.... that's why.  
  
  
Michael got an instant flash.  
  
He saw a younger world threw her eyes. He saw her bump into him. He felt her instant attraction for him. He felt her curiosity and understanding as she reached out to touch him for the first time. He saw her watch him as he walked away.  
  
  
  
As Maria withdrew her hand the connection was broke. "I'm okay Michael" she said in a soft voice.  
  
Michael was speechless. That was her all of those years ago. He had always wondered who that girl was. He had lost the memory of her face. He had always remembered her though because she was the first person besides Izzy and Max to show him affection.   
  
"That was you?" He whispered to her. his eyes had that serious intense gaze that Maria could never break from. Her eyebrows crunched together with confusion.  
  
"I just had another vision from you.. You were the girl who knocked me onto the school floor on my first year" he said with amazement filling his voice.  
Maria smiled because she knew what he was talking about. that was always one of her most precious memories. She nodded her head yes. Michael's expression changed to one that was hardly ever seen on his face. He gazed on her lovingly drinking in the sight of her.   
  
"I have to go" Maria whispered as she started backing up.  
  
  
"I have to go" she repeated as she turned around an left.  
  
  
  
Isabel watched feeling instantly guilty for being the one who separated the two. She had never seen Michael look at someone like that. It was obvious that they belonged together. She then turned and looked at Alex who still held a worried look on his face. "You okay Alex?" she asked. Alex looked at her and his face changed from worry to a look that she had just seen on Michael's face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Isabel"  
  
"I hope she really is okay" Liz said as she sat down in the booth. Alex joined her on the opposite side of the booth.   
  
Isabel missed them.. She looked at Michael and determined that he also missed them so she took the first step and slid into the seat next to Alex. "She will be okay Liz, Later when we see her I'll do some kind of scan to see if anything is wrong."  
  
Liz and Alex both smiled at the same time.  
  
Michael watched Isabel with his eyes barely showing his shock. Tess had made them all agree to stay away from there human friends because of the dangers that Necedo had taught her. But like Isabel he missed them to. He shrugged and mumbled "What the hell" as he slid in next to Liz.  
  
  
He couldn't help but smirk when he looked over and saw Max and Tess. Both of them looked beyond flustered. Michael noted that Max however looked a bit envious.  
  
  
Michael couldn't help but be a bit pleased to find out that Maria had not shut him out. He felt refreshed after the flash. He never knew that someone could feel that way about him. Especially someone who had not yet really met him. 'So we do have a Max and Liz thing' he thought to himself. He couldn't deny that he had been attracted to her long before Liz was shot. Years ago he had fallen for the blond, and it seems that she also felt the same way.  
  
  
  
  
Maria drove as fast as she could to the desert. She had a smile plastered to her face. The instant she touched his face she had felt a slight feeling from him. She felt his love for her.   
  
Love?  
  
Yes. She decided.. it was Love that she had felt from him. Here they both were hopelessly in love and torn apart by destiny. A destiny that she didn't believe shit in though.  
  
Maria's thoughts then turned to the more important matter at hand. The Flash dream thing that she had experienced. She wondered what it really was. It had to be real. When she was with the panther she didn't feel out of place anymore. She could feel that he had accepted her just as she had accepted him. She didn't know where it was that she was supposed to actually go. He had said to follow her instincts.  
  
  
She suddenly swerved off the road and continued driving into the desert leaving a trail of flying dust behind her car.  
  
This was the right way, it had to be. Every time she sat on the rock that her father had taken her to this was the directions he had always been attracted to. This was the direction that pulled her to it. This was the way that she had always looked towards in the night threw her bedroom window.  
  
  
An hour later she was still driving. She was deep inside of the desert area now. Of course it wasn't a real dessert with nothing but piles and piles of sand. It had some trees scattered around. Some rocks and bushes. Cliffs and ledges. She finally stopped the car. She knew that she would have to walk the rest of the way, but that was all right. The heat never really did bother her.  
  
she got out of her car and slammed the door. She looked towards a tall cliff and knew she had to climb it. She made her way over to it and looked up. It was a steep cliff. Liz would definitely be yelling at her if she knew about this. The thought brought a smile to Maria's face as she started her climb.   
  
She took it one step at a time. She carefully reached higher and higher. She climbed the rock as if she had done it a thousand times before. She climbed with gentle grace, pulling herself up with little effort and leaping from rock to rock with a unique balance. When she reached the top she stopped and looked around.   
  
She was tucked in between cliffs. She closed her eyes and breathed. "Which way, Which way" she said while turning in circles. She then felt the presence and smiled. It was him. She opened her eyes and looked towards the direction. He was just around the corner waiting just like he said he would. She jogged her way around her corner.  
  
When she turned the corner she stopped. In front of her was a huge healthy tree. And on the tree was about four giant panthers. One of them was the Black one she had met. She walked carefully towards them. She wasn't afraid.  
  
The giant Black panther jumped down off the tree and walked out to meet her. The other three followed his example. Maria looked at the other three. They were all a dark Tanish Brown. One of them looked as if she was heading towards a black shade. When she reached the Black panther she bent down and rubbed her head against his. The other three ran the rest of the way over and greeted her the same way.  
  
"Welcome home" He said into her mind as he let out a purr.  
  
"home" Maria whispered.. "Yes..I am home aren't I?"  
  
"You belong" One of the females said as she nudged Maria.  
  
  
The Panthers led Maria to the Tree. The tree itself was breathtaking. It was large and thick, with plenty of branches hanging out and then curving up. Maria didn't understand half of the stuff that she was seeing but she knew it was right. It felt right. They all sat under the tree's shade, circled around each other.  
  
  
"I am called Netherrym. For short you may call me Neth. She" He nodded to the almost black female "Is Bayena, my dearly loved mate" Bayena nodded her head.   
  
"I am called Sabrina" Said the other female as she stretched out.  
  
"And I am Holeyneva , the son of Neth and the Mate of Sabrina, you may call me Holey as the others do. We welcome you here, we are glad that you have arrived. We fear that our kind is dying. It is refreshing to discover new ones like us"  
  
"What exactly are you guys? Am I really like you?"  
  
Neth observed her for a few seconds before answering. "We shall change for you" He looked at the others and they nodded in agreement.  
  
Maria watched Neth as he stood up. She watched wide eyed as his fur disappeared and only skin showed. His back then stretched out and his arms grew. They began taking another shape. Maria watched in fascination as he changed into the form of a man on his hands and knees. He had a dark blue cloak on around him. He carefully stood up and faced Maria. His eyes were as yellow as the Sun. Its shape being the same as Maria's. Maria turned and saw that the others had also changed into human forms.  
  
Each of them also had on Dark Blue cloaks. Maria looked at each of there eyes. They were like hers..only a bright orange yellowish color. Sabrina had Dark brown hair that almost reached her shoulders, She reminded Maria of Liz in a way. Bayena Had short Brown hair and dark skin. Holey and Neth were both tall and very fine shaped young men. "Your all young" Maria said, noticing that none of them looked over twenty.  
  
"And so we will be until the day we die" Neth said smiling warmly at her. "We are all older then you see, I myself am 423 years old. We all are about that old give or take a few decades"  
  
"How?" Maria asked  
  
"Simple" Holey said "We are not human, you are not human, your father and mother may have been..but your grandmother was not. Our kind does not mix with humans, when we breed with them we either have a full blooded human or a full blooded Feline person.. sometimes it tends to skip a generation though."  
  
Sabrina then looked at Maria's eyes "Take your contacts out..there is no need to hide yourself anymore"  
  
Maria took in a shaky sigh as she took her contacts out. She had never shown her eyes to anyone sense her dad. After taking them out she flung them to the ground and looked up to face the group.  
  
Neth instantly smiled "Lovely..just like your grandmothers.Not many of our kind are gifted with such beautiful eyes. By the looks of your hair your going to be Tala's color to"  
  
"You guys knew my mother?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes" Bayena said "She was my best friend. You look just like her, Its amazing"  
  
"Have you changed yet?" Neth asked changing the subject.  
  
Maria looked at him confused "Changed into what?"  
  
"Your feline self" Holey said.  
  
"No, How do I?" Maria asked. She knew all of this would sound really crazy if she told Liz or Alex, But everything here just felt so....right.  
  
"I'll teach you later, first Sabrina is going to have to make you a cloak and some clothing so that you can make the change without ruining what clothing you have." He smiled "Its no fun changing back into the human form naked.... sorta ruins scaring people."  
  
"Actually I still have her mothers old stuff in the cave, come with me.. the stuff is rightfully yours anyhow"  
  
  
  
  
Maria spent the afternoon talking to the four and learning as much as she could. Neth had told her how to make the form change. Bayena gave Maria two boxes of her mothers stuff to take home.   
Sabrina had spent her time telling Maria about how her new stuff clings to the skin.. and how that when she changes form they will change with her. When it started to get dark they said there good bye's and welcomed Maria back anytime she wished.  
  
Maria put her boxes in the passenger side of her car. She couldn't wait to go threw the stuff. She was about to get in the drivers seat when someone tapped her back. She quickly turned around ready to attack when she saw it was only Neth.  
  
"Quick aren't you?" he said "I just wanted to tell a few more things.... If you ever get into trouble... call me like I did to you. Don't worry about how to do things..it will come to you naturally."  
  
"Thank you... for everything" Maria said  
  
"Theres another thing, we have decided to reattend school. We understand that school starts up again next month. We thought you could use some encouragement to be yourself . So I hope you don't mind that we go with you?"  
  
"No I don't mind at all" Maria said.. after all they did make her feel safe and loved  
  
"Then we will see you tomorrow for your training " He said as he hugged her good bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[One Month Later]  
  
Maria carefully sat the second box on her bed. It was already late. But her mother was once again out of town so Maria didn't really care. She had waited a month to open these boxes. Only her fear kept her from doing so. Until tonight she wasn't really ready to face what she was. She fetched a box cutter and cut threw the tape that was keeping the first box closed. She slowly lifted the lid to reveal some clothing. The first piece she pulled out was a Tan Leather trench coat. It looked like Neth's.. only it was Tan not black. Maria felt the outside of the coat... It felt soft, yet durable. She sat the coat down and looked in to the box and gasped. "Yeah..this is cool" she thought as she looked threw the best sets of clothing she had ever seen. "I can get used to this" she said as she opened the second box.  
  
  
In the second box Maria carefully pulled out a green and gold jeweled pendant. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The white gem was shaped as a panther surrounded by a bunch of green gems. It shined and caught every light. Around the pendant was a golden Victorian type frame. As she touched it with her fingers she could feel its uniqueness.. it meant something and she knew it.   
  
After organizing her grandmothers stuff Maria decided to finally goto bed.  
  
  
She laid there thinking about what they had taught her. She was basically a cat.... all right, a panther not a cat. He had told her that there were two clans. only five members were in the clan that she was in, counting her and they guessed the same amount for the other clan. These so called Cat people used to be spread out around the world. Neth had told her that they were the oldest species on earth. They were living on it even before the humans evolved into what they now were. But slowly they have been dying out.  
  
Neth had also told her that they were not immortal.... They could just live for "only" a couple thousand years. She had laughed when he said that.  
  
Maria wanted to change into her Cat form but she was afraid. It was one thing to always feel different and alone... it was another thing completely to prove to yourself why you were different. Neth had told her that she wouldn't experience her full power until she did the change. That was also something that scared Maria... Who knows what she could do.. or sense After she changed. They were all already surprised that she could talk to animals.   
  
Maria shoved the covers off of her bed and jumped up. She knew that she had to do it. Holey had told her that if she didn't do it soon then her body would do it for her.... most likely at a very bad time.   
  
Maria shed her night shirt so that she stood naked in the middle of her room. She walked over to her window and opened it allowing the night breeze to hit her. The cold breeze caused goose bumps to appear around her flesh.  
  
She faced the moon and looked up to it as she raised her arms up in the air. The moons light coasted along her body making her glow almost blue. She took deep breaths and concentrated on what she wanted to be.  
  
Her mind chanted what she was to herself.  
  
"Strong,sleek, powerful, Beautiful, Intimidating, Gentle, Loving, Balancing tail,"  
  
Her body started to take a liquid like form. reflecting all lights on her as it started to shift shape.  
  
"Unique, Strange, Night eyes, Soft, Intelligent"  
  
Her liquid like form bended and twisted until it finally stopped.. making her what she truly was.  
  
She stood there for a few seconds before she braved her first step. Everything was so different. She could hear thoughts from people.. even though they were nowhere near her. It was loud. She looked out her window as she heard the sound of a bird taking off. She then looked down at what her hands had changed into... They were large, and panther all right.  
  
The only difference was that she was tan.. not black or dark brown as the others were.  
  
Maria wanted to see the rest of herself so she jumped on her chair and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She carefully studied herself.  
  
She felt strange and ugly. She was a panther all right though... a very large one. She decided that she was a bit larger then Bayena and Sabrina. Her fur was glossy and soft looking and her strength showed under it. Her eyes glowed twice as much more then they used to. She felt a cool breeze hit her. It felt so right. she looked towards her window and made her choice.  
With a thump she jumped out of her chair and out her window. She could smell everything now. Everything underground and everything in the air. It was refreshing and wonderful.   
  
Hiding in the shadows Maria took herself a walk ... unnoticed by the city of Roswell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria woke up the next morning feeling different. She was no longer afraid, she felt strong..inside and out. She got dressed for school. Today was the first day and her last year in school. Summer vacation just went by way to quick. She quickly did her hair and looked in the mirror. She smirked at her own reflection. Her hair was slicked back. She was in a skin tight leather pants and a skin tight leather top. A Tall pair of Black boots and a Black leather Trench coat. All of witch was her Grandmothers stuff. She left her hair down.. it had been growing quite fast lately and so it dragged a little below her shoulders. She looked down for a moment at her contact lens. After a moments worth of hesitation she picked it up and threw it in the trash. Her green eyes glowed wildly back at her reflection. she needed one more thing...... She reached over for the pendant and put it on. The pendant only doubled her eye color.   
  
  
  
Michael walked into the school Lunch hall and went to sit with Isabel. By the look in her eyes she was about to tell him something. He mumbled as he heard her "Michael" him... it was that "We need to talk" mumble.  
  
"Yes Isabel?" He said as he sat down across from her.   
  
"I don't want to do this.. 'us' thing anymore, Its not us Michael. We both know we are nothing close to being soul mates. And after yesterday, Alex and I got into talking" She hesitated for a moment.  
  
Michael knew what she was going to do. Yesterday they had left the Crash down with Alex and Liz. They gave there Golden Book to Liz to watch over, after catching up Alex and Isabel disappeared somewhere.  
  
He nodded and urged Isabel on .  
  
"I want to be with Alex again. We want to be with each other."  
  
"So we are broken up now?" Michael asked knowing her answer. She nodded looking a little ashamed of herself.  
  
Michael smiled.. one of his few real smiles " Dont worry about it Isabel, Go for it. we both know that what we had wasn't real. It was pretend."  
  
They shared a few moments of silence together before Liz and Alex showed up at there table.  
  
"Hey guys" Alex said as he sat next to Isabel. "How's it going this fine day?"  
  
"Pretty good Alex, Pretty good" Isabel said as she reached for his hand and gave it a tender squeeze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria slammed her car door. She was late for school but she didn't care. She walked over to a tree where four other young people were standing. All dressed from head to toe in Leather. "Maria" Neth said as he nodded to her. "Are you ready for your appearance?"  
  
Maria smiled .. a real smile, her first in months "Yes Neth.. I most certainly am." She noticed that they all wore pendants just like hers.. only the panther on theres was brown and yellow surrounded it.  
  
"By the looks of you I'd say someone made the change" Sabrina smirked as she took her place by her mate.  
  
Maria smiled again as she started walking towards the school "I might have last night"  
"Good job Mara!" Holey said as he joined behind her.  
  
  
  
Maria walked through the school doors with Neth beside her and the rest of the group following behind her. Maria had never felt so confident in her life. As she walked she felt all the people around her stare in disbelief and amazement with the impressive group walking pass them. Holey and Sabrina had taught her how to tune out people's thoughts and how to tune them in. She smirked as she heard some of the guys comments as they walked passed.  
  
She didn't want to impress anyone.. but they were flattering.   
  
She watched amazed as people moved out of there way as they moved smoothly through the halls.  
She was thankful that her 'family' had decided to join her here.  
  
She pushed open the cafeteria doors and walked through proudly. For once in her life she wasn't hiding who she was. Her eyes showed proudly and her head stayed up.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So have you guys talked to Maria lately?" Michael asked trying to act as if he didn't care.  
Liz looked down a little shamefully "No, I haven't really talked to her sense that day...." They all knew what day she was talking about. "I called her a couple times.. but that's because I was feeling a bit down.. But I never asked her how she was doing, I haven't even seen her in a month."  
  
"I doubt any of us has seen her in a month" Alex said perking up a little " We've been neglecting her Liz, we shouldn't have left her alone" Alex said guiltily .  
  
"Well she hasn't been that alone guys.. check it out" Isabell said with a hint of amazement touching her voice.  
  
They all turned to see Maria with four strangers taking a table on the other side of the room.  
"Oh my god" Liz said as she saw Maria. "Who are they? Why is she dressed like that? that's not her"  
  
Michael silently watched Maria. Liz's comment hit him. He remembered Maria telling him once how she faked everything with everyone. But as he watched her he noticed a huge difference. She was more.... free. She looked like she belonged. Even the 'strangers' around her looked like they belonged with her. "Are you sure Liz? do either of us really know who she is?" He said as he munched on a fry trying to ignore the 'Maria' memories. Even though he was free from Isabel now.. he still refused to put her in danger. He still refused to ask her back. He still loved her.  
  
Liz looked at Michael then back to Maria. She had been neglecting her lately. And now that Liz thought about it, Even though Maria acted happy all of the time she always seemed to be holding something back..  
  
"Im not so sure" Liz whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck. She turned around behind her and saw them. Michael, Isabel, Alex and Liz sharing a table. She looked longingly at then for a little before turning to face her 'family' She vowed to herself to never invade there thoughts so she carefully blocked them from her mind.  
  
"What's wrong Mara?" Bayena asked.  
  
Maria smiled at her nickname.. Mara. Holey had started it. Then she frowned again.  
  
"I miss them.." she nodded to the table on the far end with her friends sitting at it.  
"My friends, I haven't seen them for a while"  
  
Holey put his arm around Maria " Wanna go join them?" He asked with a glint in his eye.  
Before she could answer Holey pulled her up and pulled her on over , The others all following with grins on there faces.  
  
"You guys! we can't just join them.. its been a while.. its awkward between us all"  
  
"Watch us" Sabrina said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So the guy who contacted our dreams has finally picked a date to meet us.. tomorrow we are going to meet him at an unknown place, he will again contact us and let us know where that place is"  
  
Isabel said while pouring a little tabasco sauce in her cola.  
  
"How long do you want me to keep the book?" Liz asked.  
  
"At least until we know for sure that we can trust this guy." Michael said.  
  
"Do Max and Tess know about this?" Alex asked .  
  
Michael and Isabel flashed a look to each other. Both guilty."Not about you guys having the book.. but he agreed to meet the guy though" Isabel admitted.  
  
"Max still doesn't want us involved?" Liz whispered a little hurt.  
"He'll come around Liz, trust me, he has NOT gotten over you" Michael said trying to reassure Liz. The past few months he has really taken to Alex and Liz. He decided that they were officially just as much family as Max and Isabel were. He felt as if Liz was a second sister and Alex had grown into a best friend. While Max was still his friend Michael still felt a little judged around him. Max was the Leader and his brother if not by blood then by bond. But Alex was a friend. Someone who he joked around with and became himself around.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by some people standing around the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi guys" Maria said putting on the most charming smile she could manage. "Mind if we join you guys?"  
  
Maria tried to ignore the stairs that they were giving her and the others. For the first time in the day Maria's self-doubt was kicking in . She was afraid to see how they were going to react to her change.. her clothing..her eyes.. everything. She took a deep breath and faced each one of them. Liz just looked at her funny.. as if trying to figure out something. Alex jaw dropped from his face. Isabel just stared at her eyes. And Michael said nothing and didn't look at her. He just removed his feet from one of the empty chairs, moved next to Liz and motioned them to sit.  
  
  
Maria sat in the middle of the empty seats, Straight across from Isabel and Alex. Holey and Neth sat next to her.. there mates next to them, forming a half circle with Maria in the middle.   
  
"Guys this is Neth, Holey, Sabrina and Bayena... and that's Liz, Alex, Isabel, and Michael"   
  
They all swapped hello's and then just sat there. Michael in his typical defense mode. Holey and Neth in a protective mode over Maria .  
  
"Interesting contacts you guys" Alex said finally breaking the silence.  
  
* Dont be someone you are not dear Mara* Maria heard Neth say into her mind.  
  
"What the eyes see the brain often transmits into what the person wants to believe rather then what they should just except" Maria said before she could stop herself. Not that she would have wanted to.. Neth was right.. it was time for her to quit hiding herself. She held her head up a little higher. No one will call her a freak today.  
  
"Where did you get that Mummbo Jumbo trash" Michael said while shifting in his seat.  
  
"You have just proven her point young one, Instead of just excepting what it is she just said.. witch must have been an importing calling for one of you to need to hear.. considering one of our group has chosen to say it... you try to chop it up and make it what you wish."  
  
Liz and Alex both exchanged looks.  
  
"So um.. how are you doing Maria?" Liz asked.  
  
"Better then I would have ever expected. Who know how I would have been if not for these guys" She said with fondness.  
  
Holey smiled and put his arm around her "That's our little girl" he said while pressing his head to hers.   
  
"How did you all meet?" Isabel asked, finally being able to speak up. Maria's change was just a little to shocking for her. But it was Maria's eyes that really got to her.  
  
"I called her to us" Neth said being honest. "Actually, she called for us and I just responded" His eyes were glowing yellow. As were Holey's and the girls.   
  
* I thought we.. all of this, us being different was to be a secret* Maria sent to his mind.  
  
* Yes dear, they wont know. They can't know what they can't understand*  
  
*But your going to raise questions in there minds*   
  
* I said it as naturally as you said your statement... It was meant to be said and uncontrolled, witch means that in time.. when I don't know, but they will find out about you. But let me warn you ahead of time.. don't tell then just because you can.. make it known when its necessary and needed to be known.*  
  
*You never have told me why we say things strange like that.. why we say things we are not currently thinking*  
  
*Ever hear of an Oracle? well we are sort of like that.. we bring thoughts to those who refuse to see. What we say is meant to be said, as to how we know when to say the stuff I myself do not know.. Perhaps when I pass I shall understand*  
  
*Quit mind chatting and pay attention guys* Holey butt in.  
  
"did you guys hear me?" Liz said  
  
"No sorry.. what did you say babe?" Maria asked, caught off guard.  
  
"I asked how did you guys really meet and what ... honestly Maria what is with those contacts?"  
  
"We met just out of town about a month ago... even though it feels like I've known them forever, we are pretty much inseparable now " Maria said with a smile on her face  
  
"We are practically family" Sabrina added  
  
"As for the eyes..... maybe they aren't contacts at all, maybe they are real" Holey said while wiggling his eye brows. Sabrina gave him a look and ribbed him.  
  
Alex let out a nervous laugh "Yeah, sure"  
  
"Hey Maria, can we talk to you alone?" Liz asked.  
  
Maria looked at Neth and then to Holey. "we'll wait for you Mara, you'll know where" Neth said pressing his head to hers and then standing. Each pressed heads with Maria before leaving "Be good kid" Holey said before leaving with the others.   
  
Michael watched them leaving and couldn't help but notice how they touched heads. It was something Maria had done to him a few times. She would just place her forehead on his. He picked on her about that and she never did it again. Seeing them do it, and seeing the affection on her face made him regret ever causing her to stop that.  
  
  
"Maria?" Liz asked hesitantly when they left. "Is this some kind of cult you've joined?"  
  
Maria's mouth dropped open and Liz instantly wished she didn't just ask that.  
  
"How can you say that Liz?" Maria asked with her anger rising. These were the first people who had just accepted her the way she was. They never tried to make her something she wasn't and they loved her.  
  
"I don't know Maria.. maybe could have something to do with the fact that your hanging with freaks and you look like a freak" Alex managing to say knowing Liz wouldn't be able to.  
  
Maria's heart dropped the moment she heard Alex say the word freak. Of all the people in the world she didn't expect him to say anything like that. she didn't expect him to ever think that of her either. She held her head a little higher and stared at them all. She felt her eyes changing colors but she ignored it. 'Screw it' she thought as she let her anger take control making her eyes change into a storms gray. "Is that what you really think Alex? Is that what your all thinking? That I'm just hanging around with them? Or that Im trying to just be like them? " She noticed that all of there expressions changed but she didn't care. 'Let them see' . "Well guess what" She continued " Im not trying and I didn't go looking for this. Im already just like them and I always have been. It took me a while to find someone like me and now that I have Im never letting go" With that Maria got up and walked out the cafeteria to seek her real friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They sat there for a few minutes in the silence just thinking.  
  
"Was my imagination playing a trick on me or did anyone else notice anything odd about her eyes?" Liz asked cautiously. "I saw it, and whatever that was it wasn't normal" Michael said.   
Isabel still couldn't get over her eyes. They were so green, and then so gray. "Contacts don't change colors" she said. "What if that Holey guy wasn't joking when he said that they could be real?" She looked at the others to judge there reactions. Each seemed to consider it so she went on, "Her eyes looked a lot like the one in our book"   
  
Michael's head shot up. 'No' he thought. Not Maria. Maria is to be safe, to be kept apart from all of this. "Don't be crazy Isabel, Some light must have just reflected on her lens. Our book has nothing to do with her." Isabel rolled her eyes and glared at Michael with frustration "Oh quit being so protective over her, Maybe they are real, you saw her eyes change color Michael, we all know what we say. She has the same eye color and shape as the one in our book and I think we need to check it out"  
  
"And how do we 'Check it out?" Michael asked.  
  
"We show her the book, maybe she is an answer that we need."  
  
Michael sat there for a few considering it. He didn't want to face it but he knew that what they saw was real. "Fine"  
  
"Good" Liz pitched in. "I'll get her to come over my house tonight, Im sure she'll come. You guys can just wait upstairs or something until I bring her up. No offense to guys but Im pretty sure she wont come if she knows you all are there."  
  
"Why do you say that Like Im included?" Alex asked, a little offended at the thought that he'd chase her away.  
  
Liz sighed as she explained " I know that for a fact that the one thing that truly gets to Maria is being called a freak.... One time a few years ago Kyle and his friend called her a freak because......" Liz's mouth dropped open as she trailed off. "Oh my god, he called her a freak because he saw her eyes, how could I have forgotten that day? It really freaked him out. A contact popped out when she attacked him, I didn't see it but he did."  
  
  
Michael sat there listening to Liz as he remembered some of Maria's flashes " He mother would call her a freak a lot to" He said quietly.  
  
"How do you know that?" Isabel asked.  
  
"the flashes" he simply said. He had always wondered why she called Maria a freak so much. Now he just wondered why Maria was different.  
  
"I suddenly feel really bad" Alex said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Mara?" Bayena said as she saw Maria approach. "Nothing to bad guys, they just think Im a freak. But that's okay, Im used to that kind of thing" she said trying to prove her point with a smile."I think I'm going to go home early today, Im tired"  
  
"Alright then" Holey said as he put his arm around her again "Just remember that your not a freak, and relax when you get home."  
  
  
Maria smiled and said good bye to them all. She felt bad for ditching them but she needed time alone.  
She walked to her Jetta and threw her bag in the back, slammed the door and drove off.  
  
  
"What do you guys want to do now? go back to the tree?" Holey asked.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll meet you all later, I have something to take care of first" Neth said.  
He watched the others leave. He knew what he had to do. He had a vision last night that he hadn't told the others about yet. There doom was coming and Maria has one chance to survive. He walked into the empty school hallway and waited., there was no way he was going to let Maria down, she at least had to survive.  
  
  
  
Michael walked down the school hallway. After lunch he had carefully made his escape from Isabel to go home. As he past a corner heading for the door he jumped as someone suddenly grabbed him. He tried to fight him off but the person was inhumanly stronger and held his grip as he pulled Michael to an empty classroom. With his hand over Michael's mouth the man said in a deadly whisper "Dont do anything you'll regret, I could take you out in an instant, now will you just stand there and listen to me?"  
  
When Michael nodded his head yes the stranger let him go. Michael quickly turned around to face his attacker. He instantly recognized him as Maria's new friend called 'Neth'.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he asked with as much venom in his voice as he could muster up.  
  
"Its not what I want but rather what I need from you young man." He said as he walked closer to Michael.   
  
"Who are you?" Michael asked. Neth smiled. "Im a friend of Maria's"  
"Leave Maria out of this" Michael said. "You hurt her you die"  
  
"I wouldn't hurt her young man. I actually came to you to save her. You know what she said earlier to you guys? about seeing what you believe rather then what is ? well that's you Michael. I can't stop the future, and I can't tell you of it. That will only make things worse. But what I need to say you need to hear. Maria isn't as weak as you make her to be. Trust her to protect herself, Trust her to make her own decisions Michael. She needs you in order to survive what is to come. she needs you to trust her and to truly believe in her. "  
  
"What are you talking about?" Michael asked as he walked towards an opened window. Neth joined him. "What kind of trouble is she in? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"You will see in time child, But don't push it, In time all will be revealed, In time you will truly be safe forever."  
  
Michael's head jerked up "What do you mean I'll be safe? What do you mean about me?"  
  
"You know what I mean, But don't worry, I wont say a thing. You are her soul twin, did you know that? do you even know what a soul twin is?" When Michael nodded his head 'No' he continued. " I means you are meant to be. You were meant to be before either of you were even born. Not just you both.. but your souls as well. That is why she needs you. Im not asking you to do anything your not ready for yet, Just let her know that you'll be there for her, that's all"  
  
Michael was just about to ask more questions when he heard the school bell ring. He looked up at the bell over the door for only a second, but when he turned back to face Neth he was gone.  
  
  
  
Michael had it all planned out. He didn't know if he truly believed Neth but he was willing to do what he asked. He had told Isabel that he wanted to show Maria the book alone. Liz told him where she hid it. He had carefully snuck into Liz's room to fetch the book. After he had the book he headed on over to Maria's house. When he got there he walked over to the door and knocked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream when the door knocked. She got up dropping her blanket on the floor as she walked towards the door. She had changed into her P.J pants and a cling to white Tank top. When she swung the door opened she was surprised to find Michael there.  
  
All he said was "Hey" But from that little space in between his eyes Maria could tell he was somewhat nervous. "Hey" she said as she motioned him in. She closed the door behind him and returned to the couch pulling her blanket back over her legs. She patted the spot next to her and smirked at him when he came to sit next to her.  
  
She felt like she should have still been mad, or at least nervous, but she wasn't. She just had a feeling that there was no need to feel caution. He was sitting there just as open as she.  
  
Michael carefully pulled out the Golden book from inside of his jacket. "I wanted to show you something, This is our newest addition to the stuff from or about home that we have, we found it when Necedo died. I thought you might like to see it. It took me a while to get it away from Tess though" he said hoping to show her his trust of her. He handed the book to her.  
  
Maria sat the golden book on her lap. It was still warm from being in Michael's coat. She smiled. Michael was sharing something with her. She had been wanting to see the book for a while now. She slowly opened t he first thick and heavy page to reveal a series of symbols. She had always been a pro at languages. "Can you read it?" she asked. She had already told herself that if they needed help she would give it. "No, Tess made out a few sentences.. but nothing that we can really understand. we have been trying to break the language for a while now."  
  
"Im good with languages, Liz and Alex don't know. Maybe I can help?" she looked in his eyes expecting to see disbelief in his eyes or even laughter but was shocked to find belief and love.  
  
"You can keep the book for a while, see what you can do. Im sure you'll do better then we have" he said truthfully.  
  
Maria smiled as she closed the book. "I'll study it tonight"  
  
Michael reached over and grabbed her hand. The moment there hands touched he felt emotions spark in him. Only they were not his. His eyes widened as he realized that they were Maria's. He felt her loneliness. He felt her fear for the future. He felt her happiness with him giving her the book. and most of all he felt her unconditional love for him. He looked down at there hands an saw that his hand was glowing, and where his hand was resting against hers was also glowing a deep Bluish green.  
  
Maria also felt his emotions running through her. she felt his surprise at what was happening. His worry over her and his Love. 'What's happening?' she thought.  
  
"I'm not sure Maria, but it feels so right" Michael said outloud.  
Maria wasn't even surprised that he was able to read her mind. She just scooted over and leaned against him enjoying the new closeness.  
  
"Our souls are touching" she said as his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer.  
  
Maria felt herself change. Not physically but mentally. She could now sense Michael. She could feel his being next to her.   
  
"Its almost as if we are apart of each other now" Michael said completing her thought.  
  
  
  
  
Michael and Maria sat there for the next hour just enjoying the feel of each others minds. They soaked it up until Michael remembered that he had promised to meet Isabel. He was going to blow her off but Maria had told him to go. She said that he would just worry Isabel. Before he left he told Maria all about the guy that they were going to be meeting the next day.  
  
Maria got an instant bad feeling when he told her about it. "Dont go Michael, I don't trust it. It doesn't feel right" She had told him. Michael tired to reassure her before he left that everything would be okay. When he finally left Maria slumped to the couch. She had a really bad feeling about tomorrow night. She glanced down at the book Michael had given to her to look over. *I better get to work, this book is important* she thought as she opened it and began studying each symbol, determined to crack the language.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael climbed into Max's window. "Sorry Im late, one of the teachers wanted me to do a little 'overtime' at school." he lied. Isabel smirked and then gave him a wink. He just half smiled back at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well you missed out on some essentials. Senado, as he calls himself contacted Tess. He gave us the directions to an abandoned warehouse. we are to meet him tomorrow afternoon around Three p.m.."  
Max said.  
  
"Well all right then, we can handle that. My question is however, can we trust him?" Michael said while leaning against Max's dresser.  
  
"Of course we can, he knew Necedo!" Tess shouted in her annoying high pitched voice. Max rolled his eyes "Calm down Tess, theres no need to tell the whole world"  
  
Tess stood there and stared at him for a few seconds with her mouth open. "Fine then.. I'll just see you guys tomorrow then" She shoved her nose in the air and left.  
  
"Trouble in paradise Max?" Michael asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well obviously you both have been to busy to notice that we broke up two weeks ago. Oddly enough BOTH of us decided that it just wasn't going to happen"  
  
After a few seconds Max finally managed to ask "How's Liz?"  
  
"She misses you Max, maybe you should go see her tonight before tomorrow. Just in case something happens." Isabel said.   
  
"Maybe I will"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neth sat on a branch in his cat form, the others around him.  
  
"I had the same vision" Holey said. "what do we do about it?"  
"I have already got the boy to connect with her, otherwise there is nothing that we can do until she calls us. when she does we must help her, these Three friends of hers must be saved. They are the Humans future hope"  
  
"If they disappear then so do we, and so does the human race. Maria has a grand part in the future, I plan to do anything to assure her place " Sabrina said  
  
"The merging of the three race's must happen. It guarantee's our future as well as saving the humans."  
  
  
  
  
  
[ 2:34 P.M. ... Next Day]  
  
  
  
  
[ slow motion spinning Flash shots] :D (forgive me, I love these)  
  
  
  
* Max kisses Liz good bye, He presses his head to hers as he whispers 'I love you' She nods her head and says that she knows*  
  
  
  
*Alex holds Isabel in an embrace and tells her to stay safe and come back*  
  
  
  
*Michael, Isabel and Tess leaving the Cafe, Max backing away with his hand still in Liz's*  
  
  
  
*Close up of Liz's and Maxs hands as they let go and drop leaving Liz's hand alone*  
  
  
*The jeep driving off*  
  
  
  
  
  
[ Maria's house]  
  
  
Maria sat there with her eyes blurring. She rubbed her temples as she scanned across the last page of the book. She had spent the whole night working on it. About a half an hour ago she had actually cracked the symbols, Now she was just translating it into English on some regular paper. Her hand was cramping as she was ending her tenth page of writing. After finishing the translation she organized the papers and began to finally read what she had spent so long on translating.  
  
  
She scanned throughout the Ten pages with her mouth dropping open and her eyes going wide.  
  
"Oh my god" she whispered.  
  
She let the stapled papers fall from her hands as she felt fear rise in her heart. "Its a scam, all of what they know is a scam"  
  
She couldn't believe it, she had to hurry so that she could warn them. She quickly grabbed the keys and ran to her mothers new car.... another Jetta, only black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex and Liz looked over as Maria came running in the Crash down Cafe.  
  
"Where are they? did they leave yet?" She asked in a hurry.  
  
"Yes they are gone, they left like ten minutes ago" Liz said."What's wrong?"  
  
"The book Liz, I read it, I translated it. The golden book is the real book, with real messages, the other book is fake, Necedo was there enemy. He hid everything from them. There true purpose and all, I have to find them and warn them"   
  
"Oh my god, Maria, we don't even know where they met at! what are we going to do?"  
  
Maria stood there for a few seconds thinking. She had gifts that she could use, But they worked better .. Much better in her panther form. If she changed she would be able to hear and smell them a lot clearer.   
  
"I'll go, I can find them"  
  
"What? how Maria? We're coming with you!" Alex said. He didn't want anything to happen to any of them.  
  
"You can't come with me, you wont be fast enough, just trust me, please just trust me"  
  
She walked towards the back door out into the ally with Alex and Liz on her trail.  
  
"What are you going to do? " Liz asked   
  
Maria stood there thanking god that she was wearing her leather. Seeing as they were the only clothing that changed when she changed.  
  
"Im going to do what I have to, I'm going to be myself" she whispered as she lifted her arms "Dont be afraid guys"  
  
Alex watched with there mouths dropped open as Maria Liquidated and changed form into a very Large sized panther with a gleaming coat and shinning green eyes. Eyes that were now double the green and glowing uncat or human like.  
  
Maria's head reached as high as Liz's hips. She was definitely a big panther.  
  
"Oh my god" Liz said backing away.  
  
*I said don't be afraid* she said into there minds.  
  
"What are you?" Alex asked "A shapeshifter?"  
  
* No, Im no alien, I guess you could call me a Panther/Human/ Oracle Mutt, but right now that's not what is important. I can find them now and I will*  
  
Maria stood there with her head reaching high in the air just smelling. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could still sense Michael because of that connection thing that had happened the other night. She felt the need to go North.. that's where they were headed.. North. With that Maria ran off as fast as she could in there direction. Her body stretching as far as it could for the longest possible stride. Her large paws not making a sound as they hit the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
They stood there in the middle of a large empty room . Every noise that they made echoed off the walls.  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Isabel asked. "Its a trick, it has to be a trick. Maria didn't want us to go" Michael said backing up backwards.  
"You are not chickening out " Tess said as she grabbed him forward.  
  
  
"No, he's not, Because if he was it would be to late." They all turned around to face the person who's voice they had just heard.  
  
"Senado?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yes it is I" he said sounding bored. "You guys really are stupid you know, But what a fun toy you are, even Necedo knew that"  
  
"what are you talking about?" Isabel asked, unconsciously moved towards her brothers to feel less exposed.  
  
"Toys, that's what you are. You guys are easy to mislead. did you know that you were a game to Necedo?"  
  
"Necedo wouldn't do that, he protected us, he guided us" Tess yelled out.  
  
"Oh but there is where you are wrong. Lies are all that he told you. You didn't actually think that you were leaders did you guys? yes? " sigh " well now how would you feel if I told you guys that you are normal humans from the future sent to the past to breed? Breeders, that's all you are"  
  
"That's not true, none of this is true!" Tess said, refusing to believe.  
  
"oh come now little one. Max knows it to be true. When he was tested they said so themselves that he was human except for his DNA... which is just advanced human DNA, You still had that whole 'save the planet ' mission though. Only it was this planet you were to save.. By being what you are.. breeders"  
  
They all turned as seven other men with guns cam out around the corner.  
  
"we are the assassination team sent to kill you guys and any children you might have had, I thank Necedo for tricking you guys into not consummating your relationships with your humans. He did enjoy tricking you all. He was to hold you guys until the rest of us.. being Us got here. Now if you don't mind go on into the black suburban outside nicely or we can do it the hard way."  
  
  
Michael couldn't believe it. Was he telling the truth? were they just sent to breed? to have kids and early populate the earth with advanced humans? He decided that he wasn't going with them. He didn't want anything to happen to him or his siblings. He raised his hand upwards in hopes to send the man flying back like he did with peirce. His hand took on a white yellowish glow when all of the sudden he got flown backwards on to the ground.   
  
"Don't even try playing games with us kid. Now get in the Truck."  
  
  
They were forced into the truck by the men. They sat in the back seats of the suburban. One man sat in the back with them and two more sat up front. The other men piled into another Black suburban. They were all shocked to find that the men had somehow deactivated there powers.   
  
"Its easy to do that" Senado said " Theres a spot in your brain that we can just pinch and it turns your powers off like a light. Im really surprised you guys didn't already know that you were breeders." He said while starting the engine and driving off.  
  
"Here Tess has been living with Necedo all of these years and she never came by the golden book. Its a pity really. Of course you guys wouldn't be able to read it even if you found it. Only an Oracle could translate it for you"  
  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Max asked butting in for the first time.  
  
"Oh we are going to take you to a holding place for a while, play with you and then kill you. After that we go on to our Oracle hunting. Make sure none ever live to see the future and what needs to be done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria stopped near a road. They were coming towards her, she could feel it. They were also afraid.. more then afraid. Tess and Isabel were terrified. Maria let out a small roar as she realized that she was once again to late. She sat there deciding on what she could do. She could feel them really close now. It wouldn't be but a few more minutes before they reached right where she was.  
  
She hid herself next to a bush beside the road and prepared herself for when they passed.  
  
It wasn't long until she saw the headlights coming towards her. The sun was already setting, causing the side of the truck to glimmer . She sat up and ducked down.  
  
  
  
  
The four sat in the truck as close as they could to each other finding comfort in it. Suddenly the truck swerved off the road and stopped. They all looked outside to see what caused it.  
  
"What the hell was that thing? The man in the front asked.  
  
"I don't know but it sure was huge."  
  
He restarted the engine of the truck. Just then Maria jumped up onto the hood of the car and stared through the glass at Senado. Her eyes shined bright green and glowed silver around the edges as Senado was caught in her gaze. He couldn't remove his gaze. He was in some sort of trance.  
"Oh my god" Isabel said as she looked at the cat in the front.   
  
"What are you doing? Senado? drive man!" The man in the front yelled. Maria sat down and kept her eyes on her prey.  
  
"What is that thing demonic?" Tess asked. She actually felt more fear from the Panther then she did from Senado.  
  
"No" Michael said. He didn't know how he knew but he knew that it wouldn't harm them. For a second he thought he felt Maria close by, but he shook the feeling off.  
  
The man in the front reached over and pushed the gas petal while taking the steering wheel from Senado. The truck lurched forward causing the panther to slip off of the truck falling on the ground. Senado regained his sense and retook control of the truck as he cursed. " Do you know what that was? it was a god damned Oracle ! I felt him try to get into my mind. We should have killed it" Michael turned around to look out the back window just in time to see the panther run for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria stopped when she reached her destination. She did what she had needed to do. From Senado's mind she got out where it was that he was taking them and how many people were around. She also knew how they would be guarded and what powers he and the others had. She couldn't get Them out alone. One against eight was just to many. She needed help. She paced on top of the rock that she was standing on for a few seconds thinking everything threw. After a while she stopped and sat looking at the view In front of her down a hill was a large building. Some of the outside lights were on. She knew what to expect in the inside of the building from touching minds with Senado.   
  
Maria sighed and closed her eyes to contact the one person that she knew could help.  
  
  
  
  
  
When they got to the building they were lead to a long hallway and put into separate cell's. They could see each other and talk to each other with no problems. The rooms and halls were dirty. The walls were gray and dirt stained. The floor was just dirty and wet cement. Further down the hall was an office like room that Senado stayed in. He had scattered the guards into different positions, just incase the Oracle came back.  
  
  
Everyone stayed quiet, not knowing what to say or do. There rooms had a cheap cot set up in the corner. Michael sat on his with his head in his hands. He and Max were on one side of the Hall while Isabel and Tess were on the other. Senado had said that all of the 'Fun' begins tomorrow. Michael sighed and looked over to Max.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know Michael, but we will be okay"  
  
"How can you say that? we are not even okay now!" Isabel yelled at him.  
  
"Im just sure of it"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The five panther figures sat in a circle around each other. They had it all planed out. They would all take the back enterance and clean it out, Killing whom ever they found. They would make there way to the middle where the four advanced humans were. Neth and Maria were to take Senado out while the others continued on and cleaned out the rest of the building.   
  
"Eight against five, I think we can handle this quite well if we stay sharp enough" Holey said.  
  
"I don't know how well I fight" Maria said. "I've never really been in a fight before"   
  
"Don't worry about it, your one of us, it will come as naturally to you as eating or drinking. Just trust your first instincts"  
  
Neth announced that it was time. They each ran down the hill towards the door. The moment they entered they hit a guard. He raised his hand causing a force to push them all back but Neth countered it causing the man to fly back into the wall. Holey ran over and ripped the mans throat before he had the chance to do anything else.  
  
"One down six to go" Holey announced as he lead the way down the hall.  
They all ran as fast as they could until the hit a stop where two guards were at.   
  
"What the hell" One said as he caught site of the five panthers. "Hit the alarm!" he yelled.  
The second man reached over and hit the alarm. Instantly the loud alarm rang through out the building.  
  
Holey and Neth liquidated and turned into there human forms. They looked intimidating in there black leather. They slowly approached the two men with there palms upwards in the air flashing a white light. The second guard pulled out a gun and began shooting at them. Maria reacted quickly jumping over to the man and knocking the gun out of his hands as Neth and Holey finished off the other guy together. The moment Maria hit the ground again she turned around and refaced the guy.   
  
Her eyes took on the green surrounded by silver glow again as she caught eye contact with him. She reached into his mind instantly causing him to be in a daze. She could feel him fighting her and she could feel herself losing her grip on him.   
  
The man shot a small fire ball at Maria which she easily dodged. Holey and Bayena sent a Blue fire ball back towards him which he blocked with a force wall.  
  
Maria closed her eyes and concentrated on his mind again. She had to disable him. She reached as far into his mind as she could searching for that certain spot. When she found it she gave the largest mental punch she could manage to it causing him to be knocked-out falling to the ground. Sabrina finished him off for them.  
  
*Very impressive Mara.. You have stronger mental gifts then we do* Sabrina sent into her mind. *All we can ever manage is simple mind reading and trances*  
  
*Come on guys, lets hurry, we can't let any of them escape* Neth said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael's head snapped up as he suddenly heard the alarm sound. He looked over to the others to see there sudden alertness as well.  
  
Down the hall he heard Senado yelling into some sort of communicator.  
  
"Jonson? come in Jonson, what going on?" the response was nothing.  
  
"Retred? Vinceto? answer me guys, what's happening?" Again there was no response.  
  
"Shit" he yelled as he stepped out of the room he was in. Michael looked over and watched him.  
  
  
" Tiverb? you in?" He stood there waiting for an answer.  
"Affermative sir" Senado let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.  
  
"Be on the look out for intruders, It seems as though someone is on a mission to save ours rats, I do believe they have already taken out three of us"  
  
"Affermative sir, I'll be ready and waiting. I've already sent Richado out to search the premises"  
  
"ok, out"  
  
Senado walked out to his prisoners and faced Tess, since she was the closest to him. "If they are coming I can risk letting you guys be saved" He raised his hand out, palm upwards towards Tess. "What the hell are you doing?!" Michael yelled out. Senado ignored there protests and screaming as he let the light reach out hitting Tess and pushing her back into the wall. His concentration was ripped when something large and heavy hit him pushing him to the ground hard.  
  
He reacted quickly sending a force wall to throw whatever it was back and away from him. When he turned around to face it he saw a large Tan panther rolling away from him towards four other very angry looking Panthers.  
  
  
Isabel looked worriedly over at Tess, who was laying on the ground lifelessly.  
  
Michael and Max both instantly recognized the panther as being the one that they had saw earlier.   
They watched open mouthed as the group of panthers stopped where they were and stood there. The tan one in the front with a black one and three brownish black ones behind them.  
  
  
*Get in to your human shape Mara*   
  
Maria quickly stood back next to Neth and complied.  
  
Almost as one Neth and Maria took on there human forms. Both wearing black from head to toe.  
  
"Go guys" Neth yelled. Sabrina, Bayena and Holey wasted no time running past Senado to get the remaining four guards.  
  
Michael's mouth dropped open as he saw Maria standing there. She looked confident and angry, ready to face anything that came her way. He let apart of himself wonder what she was. Was she a shapeshifter? but then why would they all chose to come in as Panthers of all things?" He watched in horror as they all prepared to fight.  
  
  
* He's stronger then the others so watch out Mara* Neth said.  
  
They both stood there cautiously, waiting for the first move to strike.  
  
"Two oracle's against one Skin, I don't think you guys will win" Senado said.  
"I think we can and will, we have after all.. already taken down three of your kind" Neth countered.  
  
Senado just smirked as he responded "Oh but Im not just some regular Skin, I am also an Oracle.. only one for the Skin's."  
  
Maria felt a wave of fear hit Neth. However it passed as fast as it came.   
  
"And I'm sure you know that there is only one way for an Oracle to kill an Oracle, the question is can either of you handle it and survive?"  
  
*What's he talking about?* Maria sent to Neth. *For an Oracle to kill and Oracle one must connect to the other. That means you kill his mind, that means you feel it*  
  
"We wont let you live, I will die if necessary trying to kill you" Neth said to Senado.  
  
"So be it" Senado said as he threw a force wall at them. Maria quickly countered it with her own pale blue one. As she did this Neth lunged for Senado with his hands glowing ready to try and connect with him. Senado reached his hand out and threw him back crashing into the ground. Senado reached a hand out and grabbed Neth's forehead forming an instant connection.   
  
Before Maria could do anything to stop him Senado knocked Neth unconscious. Maria took the few seconds she had and threw a blue fire ball at Senado's hands causing him to break connection with Neth. He drew back and grabbed his now burnt hand.   
  
Maria looked over at Neth's body. He was still alive, that much she knew at least.  
  
"I wanted a one on one with you, at least now I might have some challenge" Senado said as he approached Maria with an angry glare.  
  
Maria was ready for him. She knew that she had to be the one to connect first, It was just an instinct that told her. The first one to connect had the few seconds advantage. Maria figured that as inexperienced as she was this was her only hope.  
  
As Senado came closer they engaged into a physical fight. Each punch that Senado had thrown Maria blocked. They fought inhumanly fast, there arms and fists almost blurring . Maria took a few opportunities to throw fire balls. He blocked each one with a force wall.   
  
As Senado threw a fire ball at Maria she fell into a split causing it to fly past her. When he got closer to her she swung one of her legs around tripping him in the process. The moment he fell she jumped on top of him with her hands shinning Green as she placed them on his head forming an instant connection.  
  
As fast as she could she went threw the maze of walls he had set up in his mind. As she made her way past his third wall she felt him enter her mind. She used what extra forces that she had to set up walls of her own to block his way. She cringed as she felt him banging on one of her walls. It hurt like hell.  
  
Before she knew it she was rolled onto her back with him over her. His temples glowed yellow where her hands touched . When she hit deep enough in his mind to no longer need physical contact she shoved him off of her as hard as she could sending him rolling away from her. A yellow light reached from his forehead and temples to hers just as her bright green one reached him.  
  
Maria raced him as fast as she could. When she reached the middle of his mind she knew she had won. She felt his pain as if it was her own though. The pain was so shocking that both he and she cried out.   
Fore a second she felt tempted to draw away because of the pain. She hesitated a moment before she continued to squeeze the center of his mind.  
  
The agony was worse then she had thought it would be. Senado's connection dropped from her the moment she touched his minds center causing only her blue light to show.  
  
She doubled over in pain and screamed as she felt his mind dying. He was laying on his back arching up while also screaming.  
  
Both Maria's and Senado's screams echoed almost inhuman like down the halls.  
  
Michael watched in horror as he stood there doing nothing in his cell. He screamed out Maria's name knowing that she wouldn't even hear him.Inside he could feel Maria's pain ride through him. He clutched his head and fell to the ground all the while keeping his eyes and ears on Maria. The pain in his head almost made him want to yell out.  
  
Maria felt as if she was spinning out of control. Slowly everything was starting to black out. The pain was finally so bad she couldn't even scream any longer. The last thing she felt before she blacked out was the death of Senado's mind.  
  
  
  
Max didn't know what was worse, the screaming or the sudden silence. They both had suddenly stopped screaming and moving. The green light that had been coming from Maria suddenly snapped back to Maria, causing her body to shine green. He watched as her body liquidated and changed into her Panther form. She just laid there motionless. He suddenly felt his powers come back to him. It was refreshing. It felt almost as if a light turned on inside of his head. Without hesitation he used his powers to unlock the door just the same as Michael and Isabel did.  
  
  
Michael was the first to reach Maria. He carefully touched both sides of her face. She was still alive. He sighed with relief over that.  
  
"Maria?" he questioned as he awkwardly handled the large cats head. "Wake up, you have to wake up" When she didn't respond he looked over his shoulder at Max. "Max, you have to do something" Michael moved over to make room for Max. Max put his hands on her temple's and closed his eyes. After a few moments he opened his eyes and faced Michael "I can't do anything Michael, Im blocked. Im completly blocked from entering her mind or body"  
  
"What are we going to do? She can't just die, she saved our lives"  
  
At that moment the other panthers ran into the room. Holey and Sabrina stopped next to Maria as Bayena went to her mate.  
  
Bayena pressed her head to Neth's *Wake up Neth, Wake up*  
She closed her yellow eyes and concentrated. Yellow glowed from her head reaching his. She gave him some of her strength and energy . *Wake up now, we need you* Her light finally dulled to nothing as he began to stir waking up and slowly rising to his feet. The others changed into there human forms as well.  
  
  
Sabrina walked over to Tess and healed her. While helping the girl up they walked out to the others.   
  
"Mara?" Neth asked. He looked around the room and stopped when he saw Maria's panther figure laying on the ground. His face turned white as he rushed over to her. He bent down next to her body and carefully slipped his arms under her body. He picked her lifeless body up and faced Holey "We need to get her to the Tree now! You guys come with us"  
  
  
  
[Dreamscape]  
  
Maria paced around in the dark room. She could barely see. The walls were gray and the floor was gray. Across from her was a door. She kept trying it but it was locked. More then anything Maria knew she needed to get through that door.  
  
She cried out in frustration when the door still wouldn't budged.   
She continued to pace the room like a caged panther would .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They drove out into the desert. Michael wondered where it was that they were going. He just hoped that where ever it was that it could save Maria. He glanced over at the front. They had taken one of the black truck and Neth sat in the front still clinging to Maria. He wondered what sort of bond these five had with each other. They were definitely protective with Maria. He was worried about Maria. He watched her just laying there in Neth's arms. He reached out over the seat and rested his hand on her head. He noted that her fur was softer then anything he had ever felt before.   
  
When the truck stopped they all got out and walked over to a rock wall.  
Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess stopped at the wall. They watched amazed as Holey and Sabrina walked through the wall.  
  
"What are you waiting for? come on guys" Bayena said as she walked though. Neth gave them an apologetic look and explained "Only our kind can see that the wall is a fake, its a sanctuary for us, Maria has been here before. You already have permission to enter from us so the wall will let you through.. come along"  
  
The followed Neth to the wall. Neth walked through carrying Maria. Michael walked towards the wall and put his hand out just to test it. When his hand hit where the wall should have been it just passed through as if nothing was there. Michael shrugged and walked on through.  
  
When they passed into the other side they saw the Tree. It was the most amazing tree any of them had ever seen. It looked as if it was actually a living being.  
  
Neth walked over to the Tree and then called Michael over. when Michael reached Neth he handed Maria to him.  
  
"You are soul twins, you must help her journey back, sit her on one of the branches and stay with her, from there you will follow her"  
  
Michael looked at Maria in his arms, then back at the tree. The tree was so thick he was sure he wouldn't have any trouble climbing it. He put Maria on the first branch and then jumped up to join her. He stopped after reaching the fifth branch. It was long and spacious. He was amazed at how thick it was. He decided that he could probably fall asleep on it and he wouldn't have to worry about falling off.  
  
He carefully laid Maria down and sat next to her. He picked her head up and laid it on his lap.   
  
After a while Michael's back started to hurt him so he shifted position. He laid down next to Maria resting his head on her chest. He listened to each beat of her heart carefully. Before he knew it he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going to happen?" Isabel asked, she was so afraid for Maria. "We hope that the old ones will send her back to us" Holey said. "This tree was a gift from the passed ones like us"  
  
"what are you guys?" Max asked.   
  
"We are Oracle's. Thousands of years ago Oracle's were hunted and so the gods gave us a place to hide and a way to hide. This is the sanctuary provided and the ability to change forms into a Panther was our gift. Way back then our kind lived in area's where Panthers were plenty and always around. Changing forms was our escape."  
  
"So your not human" Tess stated  
  
"Oh we are, we are everything humans will be one day. We are what you guys will make humans into after you complete your true destiny."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ Dreamscape]  
  
  
Michael stood in a room. When he turned around he saw Maria sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.  
  
"Maria?" he said as went to her and pulled her up. Maria looked up at him with a tear streaked face. Her eyes shined so green that they looked like gems to Michael. "Oh god are you okay Maria?" he asked as he pulled her to him.  
  
Maria nodded and pressed her head against him. Michael barely heard her mumbling in his shirt "I can't open the door"   
  
Michael looked over and saw the door. He figured that it must be the one she was talking about. He took both of his hands and pulled her face up to meet his eyes. Through there connection he could tell that she was worried about what he was thinking about her. She thought of herself as ugly ,disgusting and freakish.   
  
*you don't revolt me at all, not even close,Your eyes are beautiful Maria, your beautiful * he said into her mind trying to ease her fears. More tears made there silent way down her face.  
  
Michael had never said anything like that to her before. It meant a lot to Maria.  
  
* you were wonderful with what you did back there, I was so afraid for you, I would have lost myself had I lost you* He told her honestly.  
  
Maria pulled his forehead down against hers. Through the connection Michael now knew that touching foreheads was more intimate to Maria then even kissing. It was her way of saying 'I love you' or 'I need you'  
  
They both looked into each others eyes. Neither of them were noticing the glow around them. Michael's Blue with Maria's green. Slowly they bent towards each other. With there faces mearlly inches apart there souls once again touched, this time connecting them together. There colors reached out for the other. The blue and green twisting and entwining. Maria gasped as she felt the center of her mind touch his. It wasn't like it had been with Senado, this was pleasant. His mind touched hers gently and lovingly. She did the same with him. Michael bent his head down closer to hers and kissed her. It was a slow and soft kiss. One that told and showed Maria his love for her. Maria ran her hands around his neck and into his hair deepening the kiss.  
  
*I love you Michael*   
  
*I love you to Maria*  
  
  
  
  
Isabel looked over to the Tree for the hundredth time. Only this time when she looked up she was shocked to see that Maria had returned to her Human form and she was glowing green while Michael was glowing blue.  
  
"Its beautiful" Max said. Isabel had to agree. She didn't know why they were glowing but she knew it was special.  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael and Maria faced the door together, hand in hand. As they approached the door it suddenly flew open. Michael and Maria looked at each other with confused looks. Maria shrugged and lead the way.  
  
They walked through the door together. On the other side of the door they ended up in a place with red sand and fog. Through the fog they could see a replica Tree of the one they were currently sleeping on in the real world. On the tree they saw some Panthers. Michael hesitated for a second but then followed when Maria walked forward. Two of the panthers jumped off of the tree towards them. One was tan like Maria was, the other was brownish black.   
  
Maria instantly knew who both were. She bent down as they both touched there heads to her.  
  
*Hello Grandmother, hello dad*  
  
*You are healed child, you will go on with life and fulfill you intended destiny* Her grandmother said with kindness and love.  
  
*Im sorry I couldn't be there for you tinkerbell* her father said  
  
*Its okay I love you both*   
  
*Take care of my daughter young man* He told Michael.  
  
"I will"  
  
*Go now child, we love you and will be watching over you*  
  
Maria stood up and nodded. She and Michael continued towards the tree. As she reached out to touch the tree the dreamscape began to fade away. Before it actually faded away both Michael and Maria heard the Panthers roar in unison a song of joy.  
  
  
Maria opened her eyes to see Michael laying across her. His head was laying on her stomach. When his eyes looked up to meet hers she smiled. They both sat up and stretched before making there way down the tree. as soon as they reached the bottom they were greeted with seven smiling faces, Tess included.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex and Liz sat at the Crash down. They had closed an hour ago and was waiting for word from anyone. They were both still getting over the whole 'Maria turning into a panther' thing. They hoped that she and the others were all right.   
  
They sat there in silence when they heard a click at the door. They both turned to see there trio walking in. They all looked miserable and tired. Max walked over to Liz and pulled her into a hug while Isabel went straight for Alex. Liz then turned around to see Michael and Maria come in hand in hand.  
  
"Sorry to have freaked you both out earlier" Maria said as she went to hug Liz.  
  
"Its okay but you have a lot of explaining to do kid" Alex said joining in there hug.  
  
"Oh my god!" Maria suddenly yelled out. She turned to face the four so called aliens. "I almost forgot!."  
  
She then walked towards Michael. She smiled at him as she placed her hand on his head.  
  
Michael suddenly got a wave of information sent to him through the connection. The whole book, everything that it said was now in his memory.  
  
He stared at Maria with amazement. He definitely liked this destiny better then the other one. He was a little shocked that Senado had been telling them the truth.  
  
They were sent thousands of years from the future, to advance the human species faster by breeding with them. that way in thousands of years from now, the humans will be more evolved then they currently would be... giving them a chance to win a future war against slavery.  
  
He smiled at the books instructions.... 'Find love and live life' it had said.  
  
Michael shared the information with the others. All of them accepted it, even Tess.   
  
Each person left with there destiny, with there soul mate that night. Liz and Max walked out hand in hand. Alex and Isabel walked out hand in hand. Tess got a ride from Kyle to get home, they got back together that night.  
  
  
Michael and Maria slept in each others arms that night in Michael's apartment.  
  
Michael had his arms around Maria keeping her close to his heart. His head was tucked on her neck. There hands were entwined. they stayed just like that the whole night. Two lovers just loving each other.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
NOTES: PLEASE read!!!!!!!  
  
Hi, Im FehrsHairComb :Wave: This is my first attempt at a Fan-fiction so I would realllly love it if you guys can send me constructive criticisms. Or just happy feedback is fine with me :) I worked really hard on this. I'm also really nervous about sending this thing out. At first it was supposed to be a short fan-fiction. I don't know what happened, I guess I might have gotten a little carried away. Im sure some of you can tell that my inspiration for the Panthers was the Movie 'Cat People'. I love the movie and wish that they could make a remake of it. (it could be so much better!). If you feel that this story is lacking ANYTHING... please let me know!!! That was I can make my next (yes I'm writing another fic) one better!  
  
Thank you for reading my story! Im a big roswell fan and sense I wrote this I thought I had might as well share it :)  
  
for feedback please e-mail me at : Essenare@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
